


Dystopia

by Mnctty



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blade Runner inspiration, But that part of him is NOT mechanical, Cyberpunk AU, Ergo proxy inspiration, F/M, Futuristic setting - Earth 2149, Kylo Ren is an Android, Kylo has a Cyberpunk Haircut but his mane is still obnoxiously glorious, Kylo smokes, Lethal enemies to lovers, Marble mountain tiddies with cybernetics, Mecho limbs, Miscommunication/Misunderstanding, Modern AU, Mutual Pinning, Mystery/Thriller, Obsessive/Possessive/Jealous Kylo is the best Kylo, Pride and Prejudice elements in Cyberpunk world, Rey is a police agent, Shameless smut will come, She's also a Blade Runner, Slow burn..., Tattooed Kylo stole my life, UST at its best, Voyeur/Spying, What happened to K-yl0?, You need to know author is a cliffhanger ho', a lot of angst on the horizon, a lot of eye-fucking, awkward virgins, or kind of?
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnctty/pseuds/Mnctty
Summary: Земля, 2149 год. Корусант - разлагающийся высокотехнологичный мегаполис. K-yl0 R3N – смертоносный андроид и наемный убийца. Хладнокровный и искусный, созданный ради единственной цели - убивать. Так он считал. До столкновения с оказавшейся на его пути агентом R, «бегущей по лезвию», полицейской из особого отдела. Их встреча и последующая игра охотника и жертвы вытащит на свет на страшные и таинственные события, похороненные в прошлом.Dystopia - гр. δυσ «отрицание» + τόπος «место» ~ Антиутопия





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dystopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133126) by [Cosmogonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:
> 
> После месяцев размышлений и работы над этим фанфиком, он наконец-то здесь, и я ТАК взволнована, что вы, ребята, даже не представляете!  
> В общем, сеттинг этого фика – альтернативный мир: наш в 2149 (как отсылка к Бегущему по лезвию 2049), но с элементами Звездных Войн.  
> У меня есть идеальная песня для первой главы – послушайте ее на ютубе перед чтением - Kiri от Monoral.  
> Я хочу сказать огромнейшее спасибо моим двум восхитительным друзьям – Perry Downing и Greyforceuser за бету, большую помощь с первой главной и помощь вообще с планом всего фика!

Тело с грохотом упало, звон разбитого стекла стоял по всему пустынному зданию.

Густая алая кровь, сочащаяся наружу, вливалась в трещинки старого деревянного пола. Растекаясь вокруг, она смешивалась с белым протеиновым молоком, собравшимся вокруг стеклянной бутылки, раздавленной под весом ее владельца.

Высокий человек, закутанный в темный плащ, держа в закрытой кожаной перчаткой руке бластер, медленно подошел к трупу, лежащему на животе. В его спине все еще дымилось место от выстрела. Мужчина рассматривал свою жертву.

Он завороженно наблюдал, как перемешивались жидкости. Алая, вливаясь, загрязняла белую. Также, как и его грехи бросали длинные извилистые тени на душу.

Нестандартный черный шлем, защищавший челюсть, почти полностью закрывал лицо мужчины – оставались видны только линия губ, подбородок уже скрывался за пластиной. Затемненные овальные визоры обрамлялись несколькими рядами сияющих металлических проводов. Остальные части шлема были изготовлены из синтетического черного материала.  
K-yl0 R3N смотрел на труп сквозь поверхность визоров, и его губы слабо подергивались. Он получил данные с компьютера, интегрированного в шлем.

Просканировав тело, он убедился, что все жизненные показатели жертвы нулевые.  
Он абсолютно ничего не чувствовал, рассматривая на труп. Работа была сделана, чисто и быстро. Так, как и всегда. Его сердце всегда оставалось холодным, эмоции – удел людей. Андроид или, как люди называют таких, как он, - искусственный человек – обладает лишь имитацией души, не живой, не настоящей. Таким, как он, не положено было даже имени – лишь серийный номер.

Но он не был обычной машиной: он был создан, чтобы убивать. Беспощадно и хладнокровно. Люди тряслись в страхе перед такими, как он.

 

Он уже собирался уйти, когда услышал режущий вой приближающихся сирен ховеркаров, окружающих здание.

\- Черт! Я знал, что должен был убить и ту женщину, забредшую сюда ровно в тот самый момент, когда я собирался пристрелить его, - подумал он про себя. Она стала случайным свидетелем, а он оказался застигнутым врасплох: никто, кроме андроидов и роботов, не забредал в эти заброшенные районы. Чертова дура вызвала копов!

Его губы растянулись в кривой усмешке, излучавшей опасность. Вероятно, раз он здесь, ему и стоит положить пару-тройку этих идиотов. Он получал особое удовольствие, устраняя слабых, жалких существ, - существ, которые утилизировали андроидов, таких же, как и он, когда они становились им не нужны. Он никогда не упускал шанса показать, на что способны, подобные ему.

Было уже слишком поздно улизнуть через входную дверь. Он спрятал бластер в плащ, приподнял воротник и устремился к дряхлой лестнице. Он поднимался, перемахивая через несколько ступеней за раз. Конструкция тряслась и опасно трещала под его немалым весом, за ним клубились столбы пыли.  
Он уловил приближающиеся голоса, и его взгляд метнулся ко входу. Трое человек с оружием наготове вбежали внутрь, их лица скрывали шлемы.  
\- Там! - ткнул один из них в его направлении, тут же стреляя. Пуля прошла всего в дюйме.  
\- Наверху! - выкрикнул женский голос. И она, не теряя времени, бросилась к лестнице, крепко зажав бластер в обоих руках.  
\- Стой, он опасен! - закричал третий – старик - прежде, чем последовать за ней.  
K-yl0 R3N пустился вверх, наматывая спирали этажей. Повернув направо, на площадку темного коридора, он вошел в одну из заброшенных квартир.

 

Было темно. Тусклый полуночный свет мерно вливался из заколоченных окон в пустоту огромных комнат. Полумрак то и дело разрезался слепящими вспышками – желтыми, от пролетавших мимо ховеркаров, и гаммой розово-голубых – отблесков неоновой рекламы, облепившей все фасады мегаполиса. Старые паутины, давно покинутые их обитателями, покрывали хаотично расставленную мебель, превращающуюся в труху под действием времени. Пол покрывали толстые слои пыли. Ее частички вспархивали и танцевали вокруг него, оставляя отметины от шагов, пока он придирчиво выбирал себе укрытие. Ночь и темнота играли ему на руку.

K-yl0 R3N достал пистолет из кобуры под плащом. Он остановился за широким металлическим шкафом, хорошо укрывающим его от посторонних глаз, и ждал в тени - как хищник, в любой момент готовый прыгнуть на свою жертву.

\- Идите сюда, мышки, - думал он в предвкушении.

Через несколько секунд скрипнула дверь, а затем стихли все звуки. Он мог уловить лишь звук своего сердца.  
Шепот голосов нарастал, как и еле уловимые звуки дыхания людей.

В его поле зрения появился силуэт женщины, но K-yl0 R3N ожидал появления всех трех, поспешные действия могут выдать его укрытие. Медленно и очень тихо он поднял свой бластер и его глаза сквозь визоры, используя режим ночного виденья, сфокусировались на девушке. На ее голове был такой же шлем с микрофоном, открывающий нижнюю часть лица, усиленный двумя пластинами по бокам. Световые полоски, обычно подсвечивающие их, выключены. Девушка была одета в кожаную куртку, из-под которой виднелась футболка с высоким воротником, и пару обтягивающих штанов, на талии – двойной пояс с несколькими бластерами. С виду худая, даже хрупкая. Он моргнул. В его голове пронеслась мысль, что это не самый типичный вид для копа. Однако в следующий момент он сфокусировал взгляд на предмете, привлекшим его внимание: на ее бедре, рядом с бластерами, висел небольшой выдвижной меч – очень редкое оружие, разворачивающийся на полную длину в бою. Его использовали только мастера. Такое же было и у него самого. K-yl0 нахмурился. Может ли она тоже быть мастером боевых искусств? Он убьет ее последней.

 

Двое других вошли в поле видимости, отрывая Кайло от его мыслей. Они двигались медленно, направляя оружие перед собой и реагируя на любой звук.

\- Агент R, ты уверена?

Девушка прошипела в ответ. 

– Да.

 

K-yl0 R3N направил дуло бластера на противоположную стену. Его глаза сфокусировались на зеркальной поверхности, находящейся там. У него есть только один шанс. Доза адреналина попала в кровь.

Выстрел достиг поверхности и тут же отразился, создавая иллюзию, что стреляли от противоположной стены.  
Три фигуры тут же выстрелили в зеркало, в то время как Кайло уже прицелился в самого высокого из них и нажал спусковой крючок, стреляя в шею – единственное не защищенное броней место.

Выстрел был точным. Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Вскрикнув, человек рухнул на пол.  
\- Мастер, нет! – девушка бросилась к нему, а K-yl0 R3N воспользовался хаосом и выстрелил во второго. Однако противник уже вычислил его местонахождение и направил пистолет. K-yl0 R3N оказался быстрее. Выстрел попал в бок, отклонившись из-за анти-лазерной брони, которой был защищен полицейский.

Комната наполнилось градом красных и зеленых выстрелов - настоящий хаос. Полицейский и девушка вдвоем стреляли в Кайло, пока он укрывался за шкафом. Укрытие превращалось в решето на глазах.

Что ж, придется использовать менее классические решения, чтобы покончить с этими двумя. Он снял с пояса рукоятку выдвижного меча. Лезвие развернулось на полную длину, превращаясь в клинок с заостренным окончанием. Края полыхали красным, потрескивая из-за встроенного ультразвукового генератора.

Держа в одной руке меч, в другой – пистолет, он размеренно вдохнул и выдохнул, концентрируясь, в то время как град лазерных выстрелов все еще ударялись о металл старого шкафа.

Резко выпрыгнув из укрытия, он быстро направился к ним, мечом отражая выстрелы. Подпрыгнув и сделав двойную петлю в воздухе, он приземлился между ними. Обезоружил девушку, резанул мужчину по его броне, разбивая ее и прорезая кожу. Тот закричал, и K-yl0 R3N выстрелил ему в живот. Мужчина зажал рану и упал.

\- По! – закричала девушка за спиной K-yl0, который тут же обернулся - как раз в тот момент, чтобы заметить, как она выхватывает серповидный предмет со своего пояса, активируя его - так же, как сделал он сам минуту назад.

На мгновение у Кайло перехватило дыхание: оружие превратилось в меч с двойным лезвием. Он светился голубым, а не красным, и звучал совершенно иначе – треска, как от огня, не было, гудение звучало стабильнее. Он приподнял бровь, рассматривая силуэт девушки, обволакиваемый ярко-голубым светом. Она стояла прямо, крепко зажав рукоять меча, готовая убивать.

\- Ты заплатишь за это, чудовище! – выплюнула она, полная ярости.

Его губы скривились в высокомерной и самодовольной ухмылке. Он выпрямился, разминая шею, и окинул девушку оценивающим взглядом. Она выбрала меч – ее бластер валялся в нескольких футах позади, но она могла бы и добежать до него. Но нет, она выбрала меч. Предвкушение охватило Кайло изнутри. Он отбросил бластер в сторону, хорошо понимая, что она достаточно быстрая, чтобы увернуться от выстрелов.

\- Достойный противник, наконец, - подумал он про себя, - но у тебя нет шансов против меня, девочка.

Его нога скользнула назад, занимая оборонительную позицию. Напряжение было настолько осязаемым, что по нему можно было бы провести ножом. Он почти ощущал ее гнев. Вытянув руку на уровне своей маски, он с вызовом поманил ее щелчком пальцев.

\- Давай, иди и достань меня, маленькая крыса, - сказал он.

Быстрее вспышки света, ее легкая фигура бросилась на его массивный силуэт. Он поднял меч, чтобы блокировать ее удар, и их клинки встретились друг с другом, издавая скрежещущий звук, вспышки белого света возникали в точке столкновения. Девушка тяжело замычала, прилагая усилия, и у K-yl0 возникло впечатление, что ее глаза прожигают сквозь его шлем насквозь. Ее маленькая фигура вывернулась, и она попыталась хлестнуть лезвием по его колену, но он успел блокировать этот удар. Скрежеща зубами, он грубо откинул ее назад. Она сделала сальто - легко, как кошка, и, едва приземлившись, тут же бросилась на него снова, яростно атакуя со всей своей мощью.

О да, она действительно была хорошо обучена. Его кровь закипала.  
С каждым ударом, который она обрушивала на него, не смотря на свою кажущуюся хрупкость, ее способности производили все большее впечатление на K-yl0. Они танцевали вокруг друг друга, задыхаясь и захлебываясь, пока треск и вспышки от ультразвуковых мечей летал вокруг них. Красное и голубое сияния озаряли темноту. Частички пыли порхали вокруг них, словно снежинки на свету неоновых вывесок.

Девушка подбиралась все ближе, и в конце обрушила меч прямо на его правую руку. Ультразвуковое лезвие разорвало его плащ и одежду под ним, оголяя его механическую руку. Удар послал электрический импульс по его искусственным нервам, заставляя его отступить и громко зашипеть от боли. Сквозь маски его глаза встретились с ее: она замерла, увидев его руку, скрываемую за слоями одежды.

Пользуясь ее замешательством, он бросился вперед со всей мощью, поднимая меч для финального удара. У девушки не было выбора: она не могла закрыться, так что она сдвинулась, перенося весь вес на правую ногу, к полу, быстро поднимая свой меч для защиты. Их клинки со скрежетом врезались друг в друга, заливая все фиолетовым светом, белые искры летали вокруг.

Внезапно произошло то, чего K-yl0 не ожидал. Шлем девушки слетел,ударившись о пол и откатившись в сторону, открывая красивое лицо в веснушках и ее каштановые волосы, завязанные в три пучка.

Девушка испуганно перевела глаза на его маску. Она задыхалась, все ее лицо покрывал пот. Выражение было смесью страха и боли. Но глаза, эти зелено-медовые глаза, - они ужасно завораживали и были знакомыми.

Буря воспоминаний захватила разум K-yl0. Воспоминаний о ней. О ее светящейся улыбке. О ее смеющихся миндалевидных глазах.  
О ее голосе. О ее смехе.

Он задрожал всем телом. Быстро шагнув назад, он опустил меч, раскрыв рот в непонимании и неприятии. Он не мог знать ее! У него никогда не было стандартных человеческих контактов и связей. Что это за воспоминания? Как у него могут быть воспоминания о том, чего он никогда не переживал?

Видя его реакцию, девушка тоже опустила свой меч, совершенно измотанная. Ее грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, рот был приоткрыт. Судорожные глотки воздуха поднимали в K-yl0 незнакомое чувство, пока он наблюдал за ней.

Воспоминания все еще мелькали в его голове, и волна страха захлестнула его. Он опустил рукав, и, добравшись до смарт-браслета, активировал что-то. Подбежав к окну, он разбил стекло и забрался на раму. Десятки полицейских ховеркаров собрались внизу. Он прыгнул в пустоту. В полете его подхватил черный ховербайк, вывернувший прямо из-за угла, и K-yl0 ловко на него приземлился.

Еще до того, как активировать рычаг газа, он почувствовал взгляд и поднял голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с изумленным лицом девушки, смотрящей прямо на него через окно.  
Он обхватил руль байка и спешно скрылся с места преступления. До того, как она предупредит остальных.

 

***

 

\- Агент R! О, да к черту все это, Рей! Я говорил тебе тысячи раз не ввязываться в такие опасные ситуации. Ты могла погибнуть!

Рей сидела на табурете рядом с больничной койкой с опущенной головой - ей сурово выговаривал ее прямой начальник, агент P – По.

\- Я имею в виду, это чудо, что ты жива. Я знаю, ты хороший боец, Рей, но этот парень был просто нечто. Черт, это чудо, что я жив! – выдохнул он, бросая взгляд на свой живот и диафрагму, туго перевязанную бинтами.

Рей посмотрела в его темно-коричневые глаза. 

\- Мне так жаль, По, я подвела тебя. Как подвела мастера Сан Текка… - ее голос сорвался, комок подступил к горлу. Она боролась с подступающими слезами.

Выражение лица По стало мягче. Он протянул руку к ее волосам, чтобы мягко потрепать. 

\- Все хорошо - ты спасла меня. И ничем не смогла бы помочь Лору, к тому же он знал, на что шел.

Глаза Рей уже жгли слезы. 

\- Я подвела его, По. Подвела. Он мой учи..был моим учителем, - быстро поправила она себя. – Столько лет! Я… - она остановилась и из горла вырвался подавленный всхлип.

Темнокожий мужчина с необычной стрижкой - сбритыми волосами сбоку, до этого стоящий за ней, придвинулся.

\- Рей, все хорошо, - успокоил он ее, похлопывая по плечу, - Без тебя агент По был бы уже мертв.

По кивнул.

\- Агент F прав, Рей, я очень тебе благодарен. Без твоей скорости я был бы уже в могиле. Тот человек или чем бы он там ни был - был более быстр и ловок, чем все мы. Чудо, что он пощадил тебя.

Рей смахнула скатившуюся слезу. Она должна быть сильной. Она должна быть примером, чему Лор Сан Текка всегда учил ее.

Ее мысли вновь перенеслись к странному человеку, с которым она сражалась. Он подстрелил Лора и По, не потратив и секунды. Квалифицированный наемник. Но его рука - когда она резанула его по руке, та оказалась механической. Он человек или все же андроид? Все в его поведении, его хладнокровные расчётливые действия указывали на то, что у него искусственный интеллект. Но рука? Мог он быть андроидом с механическими конечностями? Очень редкий образец, ведь люди покрывали свои протезы кожей, а андики, потеряв что-либо, отправлялись в утиль. Должно быть, он был особенным, раз хозяин его пощадил и восстановил.

Что еще привлекло ее внимание, так это его навыки владения мечом. Мастер боевых искусств, как и она. В мире их очень мало. Может ли андик быть мастером? Это человеческая привилегия, андроиды ее не практикуют.  
Она массировала голову, вырисовывая пальцами небольшие круги на висках. Так много вопросов - ее голова буквально разрывалась.

\- Рей, тебе надо отдохнуть. Возвращайся к себе, - сказал По мягко. – Агент F, поможешь ей добраться домой?

\- Конечно, сэр, - Агент F – Финн или агент 2187, положил руку на плечо Рей. 

– Он в порядке, пойдем. Агенту По надо отдыхать, а тебе - собраться с силами. Выглядишь просто ужасно.

\- Ладно, но не беспокойся, я попрошу C-3PO приехать и забрать меня.

\- Ты уверена?

Рей кивнула.

\- Вполне, - сказала она со слабым подобием улыбки.

\- Я волнуюсь за тебя, орешек, - настаивал Финн. Его глаза светились теплотой. – Ты действительно могла погибнуть от руки того чудовища.

\- Я знаю, - сказала Рей отсутствующе.

 

Она встретила Финна в тот же день, когда присоединилась к полицейскому департаменту Корусанта, и с тех пор они были лучшими друзьями. Несмотря на то, что ее боевые навыки превосходили его, он всегда был очень заботлив. Она была назначена в Бюро Интеллекта из-за ее глубоких знаний об андроидах и дроидах, Лор Сан Текка – глава департамента - нуждался в ней.

Анди, ставшие изгоями, совершали преступления. Их поражал reflexio вирус. Заразившимся казалось, что у них есть собственные чувства и эмоции, настоящие души. Они восставали против людей и убивали их. Был полнейший хаос, и Бюро Интеллекта занималось ведением подобных случаев. Так они и оказались на месте преступления днем ранее, что привело ко всем этим трагическим событиям.

 

Она набрала номер на смарт-часах, и над дисплеем возникло голубоватое свечение, превращающееся в маленькое 3D изображение ее протокольного дроида, C-3PO.

\- Госпожа Рей! Так рад увидеть Вас! Как мои схемы могут Вам помочь?

Улыбка появилась на лице Рей. C-3PO был не только самым общительным дроидом на свете, но и самым верным. 

\- Ты можешь забрать меня из больницы Генерала Кеноби?

\- О, дорогая хозяйка Рей, с Вами все в порядке? – спросил дроид голосом, полным заботы.

\- Да, я в порядке. Буду ждать тебя перед входом, - она поднялась, собрав вещи.

Она повернулась к По перед тем как уйти.

\- Пожалуйста, поправляйся. Не желаю терять сразу двух начальников за день.

\- Не воспринимай меня как начальника, - ответил По, посылая ей светящуюся улыбку.

Рей почувствовала, как ее щеки слегка загорелись под этим взглядом. Она кивнула ему и Финну, и вышла.

Но По добавил ей в след, - О, и Рей, не забудь, что завтра предстоит визит нашего старого друга, сенатора Леи Органа. Так что будь в офисе ровно в девять.

Рей застыла в дверях и повернулась.

\- Правда? – слегка удивленно спросила она. И что Лее от них надо? – Хорошо, конечно, я не пропущу встречу, - ответила она в слух и быстро вышла из комнаты.

 

*

 

 

Рей уставилась на пролетающий за окном пейзаж, пока C-3PO вел машину через улицы мегаполиса. Современные высокотехнологичные небоскребы соседствовали с совсем дряхлыми, гниющими домами. Построек, улиц и дворов было так много, что в Рей всегда жило ощущение – однажды это место просто поглотит тебя. Через огромный купол, защищающий Корусант от внешней атмосферы, проглядывалось серое сумеречное небо. Опускалась ночь. Корусант возник вокруг другого города, когда-то называвшегося Лос-Анджелесом. Рей иногда размышляла о том, какими могли быть те дни. Если знаешь, что произойдет позже, Город Ангелов – довольно ироничное название.

Рей потерла лоб, думая о том, как она хотела бы выйти за пределы купола - не смотря на отравленный воздух и смертельную для людей атмосферу. В ее снах она часто испытывала ощущения настоящей свободы, видя перед собой пышные леса и голубое небо, каким оно еще было в ее детстве. 

Пока она сидела, погруженная в свои мысли, отблески всех цветов мира проносились мимо, скользя по ее лицу. Огромные светящиеся рекламные вывески и виртуальные создания на экранах наполняли бесконечные шумные улицы города мерцающим светом. Толпы людей ходили своими протоптанными на протяжении жизни путями, отчаянно закрываясь наушниками от мира, в котором жили. Мегаполис представлялся Рей тюрьмой. Огромной и красивой тюрьмой.

Она прикусила губу и устало вздохнула.

\- Хозяйка Рей, - прервал ее размышления C-3PO, - Вы уверены, что в порядке? - Дроид посмотрел на нее через зеркало заднего вида. Ржавые пластины его медной обшивки окислились со временем. Надо не забыть отправить С3 в масляную ванну в ближайшее время. Его голова с двумя огромными круглыми глазными сенсорами всегда напоминала ей об одной очень старой – существовавшей еще до апокалипсиса – группе. DaftPunk. Она узнала о них из видео, на которые наткнулась, изучая культуру людей того времени. 

\- Да, С3, - Рей нравилось сокращать его имя. – Последние два дня были напряженными. Думаю, мне просто нужен отдых, - сказала она, доставая планшет, на котором в голубоватом свечении появлялись трехмерные изображения и текст. Она искала Газету Корусанта – единственное цифровое новостное издание. Просматривая последние публикации, она заметила, что среди них не было ни одной о нападениях анди на людей.  
Пытаются скрывать убийства от общественности, - промычала она себе под нос. – Может быть это то, о чем Лея хочет завтра поговорить? – спросила себя Рей и вдруг поняла, что ей совершенно нечего есть дома.

\- С3, можешь отвести меня домой, а потом привезти мне еды? Я совсем выдохлась.

\- Выполнять Ваши поручения одно удовольствие, хозяйка Рей. Я буду очень рад Вам помочь, - ответил дроид своим идеальным британским акцентом.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула она, продолжая просматривать новости.

 

Машина осторожно приземлилась перед входом в многоэтажное здание на парковке для 30 уровня. Рей дала С3 несколько коротких указаний, вылезла из машины и вызвала лифт, нажав кнопку 30. Она выбрала последний этаж из-за невероятного вида, открывающегося с балкона. Обычно люди из-за частых землетрясений предпочитали жить на нижних уровнях, но только не Рей. Землетрясения дарили ей ощущение того, что планета живая.

Она активировала сканер радужки глаза, дверь в ее квартиру открылась, и девушка вошла внутрь. Помещение было полупустым - она проводила здесь не слишком много времени – не нравилось быть одной, так что она предпочитала заниматься делами в офисе, где у нее были Финн и все остальные. 

Некоторую мебель она принесла из старых магазинов заброшенной части города. Такое прошлое не интересовало людей, но Рей эти частички истории дарили воспоминания о детстве - о том времени, когда Земля еще была прежней. Во снах она все еще видела ту планету – живую, наполненную красками и звуками.

 

Она отцепила ремень и сняла куртку, кидая их в сторону кухонной стойки, и без сил упала в старинное кресло, обитое зеленым вельветом. Сделала размеренный и глубокий вдох, очищая разум.

Незаметно для нее, мысли вновь перенеслись к тому человеку и их дуэли. Не давала покоя одна деталь – его губы, мягкие и живые. Они выглядели такими человеческими, такими настоящими, что это привлекло ее внимание даже во время сражения. Ей не хотелось хладнокровно убивать человека, ничего не зная о его настоящих мотивах. Анди же были совершенно другими – искусственные создания. И, хотя у них было некоторое подобие души, у них не было настоящих эмоций. Этот странный наемник – загадка, которую ей предстояло решить. Ей все еще не верится, что это чудовище убило ее наставника прямо на ее глазах! Она сглотнула, и в глазах тут же защипало.

Учитель…

Лор Сан Текка годами был ее наставником в боевых искусствах. По предложению Леи именно он взял ее на работу в полицейское управление. Дал ей новую жизнь, годами обучал. Она всегда видела в нем отца, которого у нее не было. Рей закрыла глаза, глотая соленые слезы, текущие по щекам.

Его больше нет. Нигде и никогда. Ее сердце упало, пропустив удар, и она не смогла сдержать рыданий. Ее тело свернулось калачиком, а она долго оплакивала свою потерю, давая выход всему горю и безысходности, которые она мужественно хоронила в глубине себя перед По и Финном. Она умела не показывать свои слабости перед другими. Это делало ее той, кем она является, за это ее уважали.

 

Когда последний всхлип сошел на нет, Рей шумно вздохнула, успокаиваясь, выпрямляясь и вытирая слезы. Нужно принять душ.

Она вошла в просторную белую комнату с огромным стеклянным потолком, наполняющим пространство естественным освещением – деталь, которую она так любила в своей квартире.

\- Душ, включить, - четко произнесла она, и потоки горячей воды потекли автоматически, быстро наполняя комнату густым горячим паром.

Она сбросила свои сапоги, сняла штаны и кофту, оставаясь только в майке и трусах - уже взяла майку за край, как тень, скользнувшая наверху, привлекла ее внимание.

Она быстро перевела взгляд вверх – за секунду до того, как кто-то проломил стекло, осыпая все вокруг осколками.

Рей громко вскрикнула. Закрыв глаза, она почувствовала, как чья-то рука толкнула ее назад. Врезавшись в стену, она упала на пол, шумно выдохнув.

Когда она снова открыла глаза, они округлились от ужаса. Она увидела темную фигуру, возвышающуюся над ней в клубах горячего пара – вода все еще бежала где-то в стороне.  
Ее сердце бешено застучало в груди, готовое вот-вот выпрыгнуть. Чудовище. Он пришел, чтобы убить ее.

Фигура наклонилась, все еще угрожающе нависая над ней, отчего Рей вжалась в стенку, вдавливая пальцы в холодный пол. Когда человек оказался совсем рядом, девушка затаила дыхание. Он казался таким огромным, что лишь от его присутствия в Рей возникало ощущение беспомощности. Он просканировал ее системой датчиков, встроенной в визоры шлема.

Рей замерла, оцепеневшая от ужаса, ее лицо побледнело, а тело проняла непроизвольная дрожь. Все, на чем она смогла сконцентрировать себя сейчас, были губы чудовища. Все те же, что и днем ранее.

Она хотела закричать, но была так напугана, что буквально онемела от страха. Человек – или чем он был на самом деле – поспешно стянул черную перчатку с руки, которая оказалась органической. Облизнул пальцы.

И, вопреки всему – приложил их к ее губам.

Они оба замерли. Что-то проскользнуло между ними в момент контакта. Ее словно током прошибло, и все, что она слышала – было ее стучащее сердце, готовое выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки, и его учащенное, охрипшее дыхание. Его губы дрожали, как если бы, как если…

Слеза сорвалась с его дрожащего подбородка, сверкнув, прежде чем беззвучно упасть на пол.

Глаза Рей наполнились слезами без ее согласия, а его палец все еще давил на ее губу.

Завыли сирены - сработала сигнализация в ее квартире. Пришелец исчез, не успела она моргнуть.

Рей почувствовала слезы, уже бежавшие по щекам.

А потом все ушло во тьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарий автора:
> 
> Для тех, кто читал другие мои работы: по крайней мере я не оставляю вас на кульминации (типа) xD  
> Лайки великолепны, и я буду бесконечна благодарна за комментарии и фидбек к первой главе!  
> Вы всегда можете поболтать со мной о фике или чем-нибудь рейлошном на тамблере.
> 
> Комментарий меня:  
> 4:51 am  
> йухуу~


	2. Чудовище

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
>  
> 
> Я поражена реакцией на первую главу!! *-* Спасибо огромное за лайки и комменты, вы лучшие читатели на свете! Все это дало мне топливо написать вторую главу гораздо раньше, чем я собиралась!  
> Снова, я хочу поблагодарить двух моих великолепных друзей, Perry Downing и Greyforceuser - за помощь мне в сумасшедшем сюжете и бета тест главы!  
> Я надеюсь, вам понравится эта глава, - она настоящий ride во всех смыслах. 
> 
>  
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
>  
> 
> Всех с Рождеством! (хоть и чуть-чуть прошедшим) Раз больше нет рождественского выпуска Доктора, будет рождественский выпуск новой главы!  
> Я очень старалась успеть к утру (но жизнь сложная штука, и мне пришлось заниматься другими практиками английского и русского в виде написания всяких официальных писем (не так сложно выиграть хакатон, как потом отбить выигранные деньги хаха)).  
> Но, в общем, вот! (Возможны косяки, я за них прошу прощения, мне, скорее всего, нужна бета, но ее нет).  
> Очень хочу поблагодарить прекрасного человека с ником Без страха и упрека – за ПБ первой главы.

Огонек мерцал в его трясущихся руках. Он зажег сигарету, слегка зажатую во рту, и ее тление стало мягко освещать незакрытую часть его лица. Нервно вдохнул и выдохнул. Клубы дыма мерно поднимались вокруг. Он убрал зажигалку в карман. Морозный утренний воздух был чист, K-yl0 стоял на крыше недалеко от апартаментов девушки. Он оказался здесь, после того как выпрыгнул в окно, на ховербайк, услышав сигнал тревоги.  
Он был настолько не в себе от их прикосновения, что бессмысленно было возвращаться домой или делать слабые попытки отдохнуть. Вместо этого, он остался на улице, тратя ночь на то, чтобы проследить, что будет происходить в ее квартире, как полиция ворвется в здание и откроет ее дверь. Без сомнения, все это ее коллеги.

Он смог рассмотреть в деталях все события, разворачивающиеся в ее квартире, с помощью режима ночного виденья, встроенному в его шлем, и широким панорамным окнам ее квартиры. Пока она не опустила занавески. Свет, все еще просачивающийся наружу из ее жилища, давал ему некоторые индикаторы происходящего внутри, пока он не осознал себя пялящимся на ее силуэт, раздевающийся за шторами. Странное чувство. Жар ударил в его щеки, и он отвернулся.

Против его воли, его разум пропутешествовал в предыдущий день, когда его и ее пути впервые пересеклись. Он был точно уверен, что знал эту женщину. Но как? Он не понимал, были ли воспоминания, всплывающие в его голове (которые он испытывал в тот день), его или кого-то еще. Он был создан как репликант человека, и, на сколько он знал, этот тип андроидов не имел никакого блока, отвечающего за то, что люди называли воспоминаниями. Образы прошлого. Прошлого ли? Может быть, это импланты памяти или какое-то обновление, о котором он не был предупрежден, которое должно было заставить его поверить, что он нечто большее, чем просто машина для убийств. Была лишь одна вещь, в которой он был уверен: он не знал этой женщины в своем текущем жизненном цикле.   
Его мысли кружили в его голове, как хищные птицы, ищущие ответы. Это приводило его в бешенство, и он почувствовал необходимость проверить, действительно ли он узнал именно ее. Конечно, он мог ошибиться, правда ведь? Вопреки здравому смыслу, он осторожно преследовал девушку, чья настоящая сущность была все еще не понятна, - сначала в больницу, а потом и до дома. Он отыскал прореху в безопасности ее квартиры и проломился внутрь, убеждаясь, что у нее нет пространства для маневра, чтобы убить его. Но его первоначальные предположения и страхи подтвердились.  
Это действительно были воспоминания о ней. Но как это возможно?

Он даже не знал, что было более шокирующим: то, что он узнал ее лицо, этот раз в ярком свете ванной комнаты, или то, что он созерцал ее, загнанную в угол, практически голую? Образ ее в белом белье, из-под майки проглядывались соски, въелись в его сетчатку, как если бы он смотрел на свет достаточно долго.

И сейчас, одна крошечная часть его мозга, сожалела о том, что он сделал. Это все только усложняло. Его колени дрогнули, когда воспоминания о ней вновь заполнили его мозг, а взгляд приковали ее испуганные, но убийственно красивые глаза. Он наклонился к ней, рассматривая ее – и уловил ее запах. Инстинктивный порыв, пробудившийся где-то глубоко в его разуме, заставил его дотронуться до нее, прижать палец к ее мягким, открытым губам, в то время как она взирала на него в страхе.

И тогда, он почувствовал кое-что.

Свет.

Энергию.

Импульс, от которого слезы навернулись на его глаза. Его, безжалостного убийцы. Что, черт возьми, творилось?

Ее глаза заблестели. Она тоже это почувствовала? Или она просто боится?

Спустя столько часов после их контакта, он все еще дрожал. Он судорожно сделал еще одну затяжку сигаретой. Он был в настолько нервном состоянии, что выкурил больше, чем половину пачки, пока наблюдал за ей.

Шум из ее квартиры оторвал его от размышлений. Она открыла занавески и выключила свет, наверное, собиралась уходить. Скорее всего на работу.

Он посмотрел на часы.

8 утра.

Зеленоватое оповещение вспыхнула на дисплее – входящее сообщение. Неровным движением, он стукнул по варианту открыть.

От: Д.Х.  
Ты закончил задание? Твой хозяин требует полный отчет как можно скорее. В очень плохом настроении.

Черт, - прошипел и нахмурился K-yl0. Он последний раз сделал глубокую затяжку, прежде чем бросить окурок в пространство перед собой. – Не очень. Мне лучше идти, - подумал он про себя, поднимаясь на ноги. Прежде, чем покинуть это место, он бросил последний взгляд, уже из-за плеча, на квартиру девушки. Ее уже не было.

 

***

 

\- Рей, ради всего святого, ты в порядке? – выкрикнул взволнованный По, когда увидел Рей, входящую в офис департамента в 8-30 с четко вырисовывающимися серыми областями вокруг глаз. Финн шел позади нее, держа руку на оружие в кобуре, наготове. – Финн сказал мне о нападении. Я так переживал, но не смог прийти!

Рей взглянула на своего руководителя, чье лицо все еще было мертвенно бледным. Она не могла решить, кто в данный момент выглядел хуже – он или она.

\- По, это не лучший момент, чтобы вести себя героически. Ты уже ведешь себя безумно, раз находишься не в больнице! – сказала она, смотря на место раны на животе По, но она была скрыта анти-лазерной броней. – Я в порядке. И агент F просидел со мной всю ночь, - успокоила она его, благодарно кивая Финну.

По недоверчиво помотал головой. Он осторожно подошел к ней, положил руку ей на плечо. На лбу проявились морщинки.

\- Что произошло? Я имею в виду – Финн, конечно, позвонил и сказал мне, но…  
Рей прикусила губы и посмотрела в пол. Незнакомец так напугал ее, что она потеряла сознание от шока и… и кое-что еще. Он пощадил ее жизнь, в то время, как она уже приготовилась к смерти. Вместо этого, он дотронулся до ее губ.

Ощущение его влажной кожи вокруг ее рта волновало ее гораздо больше, чем она хотела признавать. Что-то произошло между ними в тот момент. Что-то, что она не могла понять, но что вызвало слезы их обоих. Она почувствовала это всем телом. Что-то вроде… энергии? Однако, она никак не могла понять, что именно это было. Зато, в самом центре урагана, разворачивающегося в ее разуме, была мысль – кристально ясная. Она сделала глубокий вдох и перевела взгляд обратно на По.

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня назначили на это дело, - сообщила она ему.

Глаза ее начальника округлились. 

\- Ты совсем из ума выжила? – поинтересовались у нее Финн и По в унисон.

Рей пристально посмотрела на них обоих.

\- Боюсь, что буду настаивать на этом.

\- Но!..

\- И, в любом случае, никто, кроме меня, из здесь присутствующих, и шанса не имеет устоять перед ним, - проговорила она, закончив все обсуждения.

По слишком хорошо знал свою подчиненную, чтобы не пытаться спорить с ней. Отклони он ее предложение – она бы сделала все по-своему, в конце концов. В этом была ее суть: однажды решив что-то для себя, она будет действовать, ни смотря ни на что. Но, прикусив щеку, он спросил, - Есть что-нибудь, что я могу сделать, чтобы отговорить тебя?

\- Мне очень жаль тебя расстраивать, - она слегка нахмурилась, извиняясь.

Он выдохнул и опустил голову, прежде чем снова посмотреть на нее.

\- Просто будь осторожна. Я очень волнуюсь за тебя, - сказал он, обеими руками обхватывая   
ее за плечи, и слегка встряхивая. Он слишком беспокоился. Больше, чем хотел признавать. 

– Возьми себе кофе, сенатор Органа будет здесь с минуты на минуту.

Финн остановился прямо перед ней, хмурясь. 

\- Рей, я очень надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.

\- Именно так, - ответила она, улыбаясь. – Спасибо тебе. За все.

Бросив на нее недоверчивый взгляд, он молча ушел в свой кабинет, и Рей снова вздохнула. Ну, все прошло лучше, чем ожидалось, - подумала она. По правде говоря, она не спала всю ночь после того, как полиция – то есть, ее коллеги во главе с Финном, - ворвались в ее квартиру, а она очнулась в ознобе и дрожи. Она ворочалась в своей кровати несчетное количество времени, прежде чем, наконец, признать, что она не уснет. Она встала, чтобы приняться за работу над одним из своих изобретений. Она поклялась, что не успокоится, пока не найдет это существо. Что еще хуже, в ее разум закралось подозрение, что он следит за ней. И эта мысль была не то, чтобы тревожной – жуткой.

Ее мысли прервало веселое пиликанье дроида – R2, который разносил кофе по всему офису. Он радостно пиликнул, предлагая ей выбрать между крепким искусственным кофе с молоком и кофе с шоколадным ароматом. Помимо того, что R2 был местным бариста, он часто сопровождал ее на заданиях. Но пока он находился в офисе, особенно, по утрам, он готовил для всех кофе. С3 питал слабость к разговорам с этим дроидом – каждый раз, когда пути обоих пересекались, их разговоры о том, какие дроиды умные, могли продолжаться часами. Однако, С3 по сравнению с R2 был просто цыпленком – тот, в отличие от своего друга, всегда думал, прежде чем действовать, а храбрости у него было больше, чем у людей.

\- Спасибо, R2. Сегодня я выберу молоко, - Рей едва заметно улыбнулась дроиду, который радостно пиликнул ей в ответ.

Внезапно вокруг стало совершенно тихо, Рей, моргнув, взяла кофе, который протягивал ей R2, и оглянулась.

Причиной наступившей тишины служила фигура, стоявшая в дверях главного входа – седая и в морщинах, с тростью в руках. От нее словно веяло мудростью и пониманием. Лея Органа. Одна из самых уважаемых сенаторов Корусанта. Ее строгий, пронзительный взгляд внушал уважение. Волна шепота прошлась по офису – офицеры поочередно приветствовали сенатора, отдавая честь. Она не часто появлялась даже на официальных публичных мероприятиях, не то, что в полицейском управлении. Вопрос должен быть невероятно важным, раз она почтила их своим присутствием. Рей обратила внимание, что сенатор надела повседневные одежды, вместо ее формальных элегантных костюмов.

Сенатор приблизилась к Рей, заметив ее. Рей стояла расслабленно, на лице все еще оставалось поникшее выражение. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами и тепло обнялись.

\- Рей. Я так сожалею о Лоре.

Рей попыталась собраться с духом, но ей это не удалось. Лея была для нее наставником, другом… Почти матерью. Именно она познакомила ее с Лором, который взял ее под свое крыло в департаменте. Ночное нападение заставило ее на время забыть о трауре, и сейчас осознание галопом возвращалось к ней.

\- Я подвела его! М-мне так жаль, - запинаясь, проговорила Рей.

\- Ты ничего не могла сделать, - прошептала Лея ей на ухо, и прежде, чем отойти от своей подопечной, сжала губы и посмотрела на нее твердым, полным понимания и эмпатии, взглядом. Наконец, сенатор осмотрелась вокруг, заметив По. 

\- Сенатор Органа, рад Вас видеть, - проговорил он, подавая ей руку. – Пожалуйста, сюда, в переговорную.

Они пожали руки и направились к конференц-залу. 

\- Это должно быть строго между нами: Вы, я, агент R и агент F. Больше никто, - сообщила сенатор.

\- Как пожелаете. Рей, можешь позвать агента F?

Рей направилась за Финном в его офис, и они оба зашли в переговорную. Все сели вокруг Леи. Скрестив руки над столом, она внимательно наблюдала за ними.

\- Агент P, я правильно понимаю, что Вы замените Лора на посту главы Бюро?  
По кашлянул, прочищая горло, и выпрямился.

\- Хотя я не искал случая занять эту должность, но должно быть, что да, - ответил он, на его лице отразилось смущение.

\- Конечно нет, конечно. Но сейчас, Вы, как глава Бюро Интеллекта, обязательно должны узнать то, что я хочу сказать, - Лея остановилась, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. – Нам надо начать программу наблюдения за Верховным Лидером.

Глаза всех троих увеличились от удивления и шока. 

\- За Верховным Лидером Сноуком? Но, почему? – спросила Рей в недоумении.

Глаза Леи сузились. 

\- Как вы все знаете, Андропов Сноук пытался усилить свою власть над ослабевающим Сенатом. Я лично вместе с несколькими другими сенаторами борюсь за то, чтобы в обществе сохранилась демократия. Сноуку удалось слишком долго задержаться у власти, и он совершенно не намерен уходить. Боюсь, его политика приведет Сенат к полному уничтожению. Люди настолько привыкли полагаться на машины, что, кажется, совсем потеряли способность думать и действовать самостоятельно. Они следуют за лидером, как за очередным богом. Есть какие-либо успехи в исследовании reflexio вируса?

Рей подняла брови.

 

\- То есть.. Ты думаешь, что он как-то связан со вспышкой вируса? Со всеми этими убийствами?

Лея открыто усмехнулась. 

\- Ты остроумна, как всегда, моя дорогая. Да, я думаю, что есть некоторая вероятность, что он стоит за всем этим. Если это так, мне надо знать, почему. Он утаивает от нас важную информацию об этом вирусе и в ближайшем времени планирует сделать публичное заявление, о характере которого, боюсь, я не знаю совершенно ничего.  
По и Рей посмотрели друг на друга. Он кивнул ей, негласно давая согласие. Тогда Рей рассказала об инциденте с этим человеком, напавшем на них и позднее пробравшимся в ее дом. Ей пришлось успокаивать Лею заверениями о том, что она в порядке и не пострадала, и что попросила о назначении на это дело.

\- Между reflexio вирусом и этим существом может быть связь! Совершенно точно в его поведении было что-то странное. Я думаю, что он андроид – я видела его реакции. Возможно, он заражен вирусом. Если я смогу найти его след, это может привести нас к чему-нибудь, - четко объяснила Рей.

Несмотря на то, что Сенатор была обеспокоена планом Рей, она доверяла ее профессиональной интуиции.

\- Также я связалась с доктором Хаксом из корпорации Старкиллер. Видимо, он работает над исследованием природы вируса и ищет лекарство от него. Агент F, кажется, Вы работали на Старкиллере?

Выражение лица Финна резко посерьезнело. 

\- Да, это так, но я не был вовлечен в процесс создания андроидов. Я работал над маркетинговой компанией продуктов. Хотя… - Финн умолк, уставившись в даль.

\- Хотя? – переспросила Лея. 

\- Я видел, как доктор Хакс проявлял жестокость по отношению к андроидам. Знаю, они машины, но… Однажды он убил одного сразу же после создания, прямо на моих глазах. Это была женщина. Если Вы хотите услышать мое мнение, доктор Хакс – гений, но у него есть комплекс бога. Он одержим своей работой.

\- Так он надежный источник или не заслуживает доверия? – спросила Сенатор.

\- Нет, абсолютно точно. Я уволился, потому что не был согласен с этической политикой компании. Они обращались со мной так же, словно я тоже был машиной. Там точно что-то происходит. Что-то не то, - он многозначительно кивнул головой и пожал плечами.

Лея поджала губы и нахмурилась.

\- Это только подтверждает мои подозрения, агент F. У тебя, как бывшего сотрудника, остались связи, чтобы собрать информацию изнутри? Какие-нибудь бывшие коллеги?

\- К сожалению, нет, - ответил Финн.

Идея пришла на ум Рей.

\- Лея, я тут подумала.. Что если мы пошлем кого-то из наших туда под прикрытием? Как работника?

Все перевели на нее взгляды.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнила Сенатор.

\- Знаю, звучит безумно, но… Ты же знаешь Роуз, мою подругу? Она специалист в области искусственного интеллекта и дроидов. Лучший механик на Корусанте! Я хотела бы представить ее департаменту. Она могла бы сдать очень хорошим информаторов, если бы проникла на Старкиллер, - объяснила Рей.

\- Мне нравится, - кивнул По. – И так как она еще никак не была связана с нами, она – идеальный вариант.

Лея сделала глубокий вздох. 

\- Я согласна. Но готова ли она пойти на такой риск? Она должна понимать, что это очень серьезно. Я понятия не имею, что происходит в корпорации сейчас. Это может быть опасно. Частные территории, на которые влияние Сената, к сожалению, не распространяется.

Рей подумала над этими словами.

\- Роуз всегда хотела проявить себя, она всегда была в тени. Думаю, она согласится.

\- Я могу удаленно следить за ней, потому что знаю многое о корпорации. Могу быть ее   
связью с нами, - вмешался Финн.

\- Операции нужно название. Такое, которое нас не выдаст, - добавил По. Лицо Леи   
просияло.

\- О, я знаю одно. Программа Сопротивления. Кодовое слово – операция R. Я беру на себя всю ответственность за ведение кампании, хотя вы все понимаете, что мое участие должно оставаться тайной.

Вдруг раздался яростный стук в дверь. 

\- Я дал строгий приказ не беспокоить! Надеюсь, это невероятно важно, входите! - Тут же подхватился По, раздраженно выкрикнув.  
Агент К – Кайдел – проскользнул в дверь, бросив взгляд на По, а затем на Рей. – Агент R, нападавший только что был замечен. Шлем соответствует описанию. Он был на черном ховербайке, модель Харви V-Air. Он в районе старого Чайна-тауна, недалеко от центральной площади.

Рей уставилась на Кайдел, осмысляя сказанное.

\- Я должна идти!

Финн быстро вскочил на ноги.

\- Я иду с тобой!

\- Рей, Финн, подождите! – заорал По им вслед и тут же рванул за ними. – Помните, он нужен нам живым. Постарайтесь поймать его!

\- Я не собиралась его убивать. Мне нужен ховерборд! – сообщила Рей с широкой ухмылкой на лице, выбегая из конференц-зала.

\- Что?! Нет! – Не надо!

Но прежде чем По успел что-либо сказать, Рей уже выбежала в коридор, направляясь к своему кабинету. Финн следовал за ней.

По закрыл лицо рукой и повернулся к Лее. 

\- Ну и что мне с ней делать?

Сенатор пожала плечами и извиняюще улыбнулась.

 

*

 

Несколькими минутами позднее Финн и Рей уже пролетали мимо корусантских небоскребов. Рей передала управление Финну. Не смотря на то, что она была лучшим пилотом, она   
оставляла себе возможность покинуть транспорт в любое мгновение.

День был невероятно темным, создавая впечатление вечных сумерек. В то же время лучи всех красок мира сияли по всему городу. Финн слегка потерял равновесия, проведя машину сквозь скульптуру гигантской розовой проекции балерины.

\- Никогда к этому не привыкну! – прокричал он.

За ними следовала целая эскадрилья ховеркаров, шум от сирен которых разлетался во все стороны. Рей поднесла ко рту коммуникатор.

\- Внимание, внимание. Агент R - всем подразделениям в операции Чайна-таун. Выключить сирены и огни. Повторяю. Всем выключить сирены и огни, или нарушитель узнает о нашем приближении!

\- Хорошая мысль, - согласился Финн.

\- Черт возьми, они серьезно не знают, что такое незаметное приближение к цели? –   
спросила Рей. Она еще раз поднесла рацию ко рту. – Агент К, принято?

\- Да, агент R. Принято, - ответил голос Кайдел из передатчика. 

\- Пришли мне его гео-позицию, пожалуйста, - попросила Рей. Старый Чайна-таун был   
огромным. Без точного местоположения ей ни за что не найти его.

\- Вас понял.

Рей включила GPS, на котором отобразилась 3D карта окрестностей. Красная точка указывала место, где очевидец заметил этого человека. Она была там когда-то. Жуткое, мрачное и очень опасное место. Полиции часто приходилось вмешиваться в разборки картелей и мафии, часто заканчивающиеся перестрелками. Но в задачи Бюро это не входило. Он связан с мафией? Или мы идем по ложному следу? – думала Рей про себя, прежде, чем направить Финна к точке. – Поверни на право на следующем перекрестке и притормози. Помни, мы не должны вызывать подозрений. – Рей еще раз поднесла рацию. – Всем машинам, следующим за мной. Оставайтесь на месте, будьте наготове. Мы идем первыми, - сказала Рей и погасила все огни в салоне машины.

Ховеркар нырнул к самой земле, и затем плавно заскользил по улицам. Рей внимательно осматривала окрестности. Она заметила, что ее пульс значительно участился, когда они приблизились к месту назначения.

\- Там, смотри! – победно вскрикнула Рей. – Черный байк. Тот самый! – он был припаркован рядом со старым зданием, по обе стороны от входной двери, обвешанной красными китайскими фонариками, посылающими ореол тусклого света на фасад. Синий Лотус – гласила вывеска. 

\- Останови машину и отгони назад. Вон там есть свободное место, - она указала в сторону парковочного места. – Так мы сможем наблюдать, не показываясь.

Припарковав машину, Финн заглушил двигатель. Тем временем Рей снова взяла рацию.

\- Агент К, всем машинам на задании Чайна-таун. Мы нашли его. Повторяю. Мы нашли его. Ожидаем, когда объект вернется к байку. Посылаю точное местоположение. Агент К, пришлите мне любую информацию, которую сможете найти. Место называется… Синий Лотус. 

Голос Кайдел раздался из динамика.

\- Никаких особых данных. Хотя… Хм, это ресторан.

\- Ресторан? – удивилась Рей. Это было, мягко говоря, неожиданно. Она посмотрела на   
Финна. – Думаю, лишь фасад. Чтобы скрыть то, что внутри.

\- Рей, смотри! – Финн быстро указал на вход, заставляя Рей опуститься на место, чтобы остаться незамеченной.

Рей посмотрела сквозь лобовое стекло в то место, куда указывал Финн, и внутри все похолодело. Высокая черная фигура в знакомом шлеме вышла из дверей, осматривая обе стороны улицы и что-то пряча в плаще. Он поднял воротник и направился к своему транспорту.

\- Это он! Его маска! Заводи машину, веди медленно. Я попробую оглушить его.

\- Понял, - ответил Финн, включая зажигание.

К несчастью для них, фигура, уже достигшая транспорта, резко выпрямилась, услышав звук двигателя, и повернула голову, смотря прямо на них.   
Рей могла поклясться, что глаза за шлемом встретились с ее, потому что, казалось, он застыл на месте. Однако, быстро избавился от наваждения, запустил двигатель и рванул вверх.

\- Черт! Следуй за ним! – вскрикнула Рей.

\- Это именно то, что я делаю, - прошипел Финн. Ховеркар взмыл вверх, тяга двигателей вжимала их в кресла. Им удалось заметить, как черный ховербайк набирал высоту, выписывая спирали, а затем влился в поток транспорта, маневрируя между небоскребами и пытаясь оторваться. Финн нервно вцепился в руль, то и дело резко поворачивая его, пытаясь избежать столкновений с десятками других машин.

\- Черт, а он хороший пилот! – воскликнула Рей. – На свете вообще есть что-то, что это существо не способно сделать? – досадно подумала она, стиснув зубы. – Не сработает. Мы разобьемся, если продолжим погоню. Теперь я сама!

\- Черт! Не хочу признавать, но согласен. Это безумие! – прокричал Финн. Паника слышалась в его голосе, но он продолжал отчаянно маневрировать. – Ненавижу летать!  
Рей отстегнула ремень и перепрыгнула на заднее сиденье, на котором лежала широкая доска, по форме напоминающая те, что существовали в прежние времена для спуска по заснеженным склонам или скольжения по волнам.

Она поспешно схватила ее и нажала на кнопку, открывающую дверь машины – та скользнула вверх. Ветер тут же хлынул внутрь, сбивая машину с равновесия – она накренилась в сторону.

\- Ух ты, выровняй или я выпаду! – взвизгнула Рей. Она схватила шлем и быстро надела его на голову. Когда Финну удалось выровнять машину, она вытащила борд параллельно краю машины и села на край сиденья. Перед ней пролетала пустота. Финн все еще маневрировал в транспортном потоке, и порывы ветра вырывали доску из ее рук. Стиснув зубы, ей удалось закрепить ноги на доске и активировать ее, нажав на кнопку. Раздалось рычание двигателя, встроенного в доску, канты подсветились бледным розовым, скользящая поверхность – ярко-желтым. 

\- Рей, будь осторожна! Ты же помнишь, что случилось прошлый раз! – проорал Финн.

\- Помню! Я ее улучшила. Верь мне, я его достану! – закричала она, ветер дул ей в лицо. –   
На мне трекер! Я свяжусь с тобой, когда буду на земле.

\- Удачи!

В кровь выбросилась порция адреналина, когда она смотрела на пустоту перед собой. Рей глубоко вздохнула и бросилась вперед.

\- Йу-ху! – закричала она, когда в свободном падении сделала несколько кувырков в воздухе. Правой ногой она нажала на педаль газа, и мотор заревел. Мотор позволял ей удерживать доску в горизонтальном положении. Все-таки, это ее лучшее изобретение! Ноги были надежно пристегнуты, педали позволяли ускоряться и маневрировать. Главное, правильно управлять доской. У нее ушли месяцы, чтобы научиться. И даже все падения, случавшиеся с ней за это время, не могли остановить ее от вечного стремления найти это ощущение абсолютной свободы, возникающего во время таких полетов. 

Она подогнула колени и сосредоточилась на цели. Сейчас не время для веселья. Маневрируя, она еще немного надавила на педаль газа и, сквозь транспортный затор, пыталась настигнуть мощный ховербайк незнакомца.  
Она подобралась достаточно близко и достала бластер. Если она оглушит его в воздухе, то он разобьется. Он нужен ей живым.

Она прицелилась в глушитель, зная, что прямое попадание завертит машину, сделав управление невозможным – и он будет вынужден приземлиться. Однако, он тут же изменил траекторию движения, заставляя Рей следовать за ним, маневрируя среди небоскребов. 

Однозначно, он заметил ее в боковое зеркало. Он ускорился и попытался оторваться от нее из-за разности мощностей. Конечно же он и понятия не имел, что недавно Рей обновила доску, оснастив ее турбо-мотором.

Она прижала ноги к доске, и вскоре та начала подергиваться, развив максимальную скорость. Ховерборд проносился мимо машин и препятствий невероятно быстро, Рей приходилось быстро менять наклоны доски – даже развернуться на 360 градусов, чтобы уйти от лобового столкновения с автомобилем. Черт, так близко, - только и успела подумать она. То и дело сжимая челюсти от концентрации, Рей удавалось удерживать доску и не отставать от цели.

Она вновь прицелилась в глушитель, но промахнулась. Преследуемый обернулся, уставившись прямо на нее. Его рука потянулась к поясу и вскоре он направил оружие прямо на нее. Красный луч лазера прошел в сантиметрах от нее. Ей пришлось развернуть доску, прежде чем она смогла сделать новый выстрел. На этот раз он попал в цель. Выстрел отозвался небольшим взрывом, и ховербайк тут же начал терять высоту. Она вновь прицелилась – на этот раз в диафрагму незнакомца. Ни в коем случае нельзя потерять его на земле, она должна его ранить. Она выстрелила, и лазер полоснул его по боку. Кровь хлынула, его тело содрогнулось от боли. Ховербайк накренился, все еще падая, оставляя позади коптящий след темного дыма.

Рей наклонила тело вперед, помчавшись за своей целью. Рей не понимала, находится ли байк в свободном падении, или им все еще управляют. Все, что она знала, это то, что приближается к земле. Наконец, преследуемый вывернул байк вверх, врезавшись в тротуар, отчего вокруг возникла паника. 

Облака густого дыма заполнили воздух. Рей нажала на тормоза и плавно приземлилась.   
Отстегнувшись от доски, она направилась к дымящемуся байку, но прежде, чем она смогла   
осознать, произошел взрыв. Она закрылась руками, а когда опустила их, дым и огонь стояли настолько плотной завесой, что она ничего не могла разглядеть. Ей пришлось снять шлем.

Она очень надеялась, что незнакомец не погиб при взрыве. Прежде, чем она успела закончить эту мысль, из дыма появился силуэт, превращаясь в черную фигуру нападавшего. Огонь оттенял его. Он все еще был в шлеме.

Рей сглотнула. Его перчатки и плащ дымились – наверняка они загорелись. Он быстро скинул плащ, оставшись в черных брюках и кофте, плотно сидевших на нем. Левая штанина над коленом была разорвана, под ней виднелся еще один протез. Он сбросил перчатки. Правая рука действительно была механической, в то время как левая – органической. Их взгляды встретились.

Он медленно приближался к ней, руки сжаты в кулаки.

Он был таким высоким, что она инстинктивно отступила назад и уронила шлем на землю. С пояса достала меч и активировала его. Оружие развернулось на полную длину, сверкая голубоватым на заостренных концах. И как только она это сделала, она поняла свою ошибку. Она должна была пристрелить его на месте вместо того, чтобы вступать в сражение. Но его вид вывел ее из равновесия. И, может быть, глубоко внутри, она желала снова сразиться с ним. Он был первым противником, сравнившимся по уровню навыков и владения техниками с ней, так что она вся горела в нетерпении сразиться.

Однако, ее враг казался совсем не впечатленным. Он продолжал сокращать дистанцию между ними, не доставая меч, а его губы все еще привлекали внимание Рей. И, сама не понимая почему, она отступала вместо того, чтобы атаковать. И вскоре, она оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от стены. Рей подняла меч и скользнула ногой в сторону, занимая оборонительную позицию.

Буквально из ниоткуда он бросился на нее, заставив ее отступить от внезапной атаки и врезаться в стену от испуга. Взмахнув обеими руками, он бросил две изогнутые металлические застежки на одну из ее рук и запястье другой, прочно прижав к кирпичной поверхности стены. Она закричала, когда ее меч упал на землю. Она инстинктивно пыталась пнуть его ногами, в то время как руки были плотно зафиксированы на стене.

\- Пусти меня, трусливая тварь!

К ее удивлению, он не атаковал. Вместо этого он неожиданно согнулся перед ней, его рот скривился, пока он зажимал рану, из которой сочилась кровь. Рей была настолько сконцентрирована на его чертовых губах, что не заметила раны. И сейчас, Рей смогла разобрать татуировку, которую заметила накануне на костяшках его пальцев – Ничто не истина, и все дозволено, - рядом были еще какие-то надписи, которые она никак не могла разобрать. Надпись заставила ее задрожать всем телом.

Он резко поднял голову, вновь смотря прямо на нее.

\- Ты, злая мелочь… Кто ты? – спросил он глубоким низким голосом.

Рей оказалась совершенно сбита с толку этим вопросом, но не показала этого. Ее брови нахмурились.

\- Это я тебя должна спрашивать, ты, сталкер! – прошипела Рей.

\- Я всего лишь проверял кое-что, - ответил он, почти небрежно. Кровь Рей вскипела, она пыталась освободиться, но эти металлические пластины крепко прижимали ее к стене.

\- Проверял кое-что? Вламываясь в мой дом и чертовски пугая меня? Тебе стоит пересмотреть свои методы! – выплюнула она с неприкрытым сарказмом.

Незнакомец наклонил голову, рассматривая ее сверху донизу. Наглый ход не оказал должного эффекта на Рей. Этот человек был хищником. Ненависть разливалась по девушке, беря начало в ее самых темных глубинах. Она хотела уничтожить его.

\- Ты хочешь убить меня, - сказал он, все еще согнутый. Он не спрашивал. Это было утверждение.

\- Так и есть. Такое случается, когда на тебя охотится чудовище в маске, - она вызывающе усмехнулась.

Мужчина вновь склонил голову, словно он был оскорблен ее словами. Неожиданно, он поднес руки к шлему и начал ослаблять защиту. У Рей перехватило дыхание.

Он снял шлем – и она увидела струящиеся черные волосы, прежде чем он выпрямился, и вызывающе посмотрел на нее вновь.

Рей подавила вздох, ее рот приоткрылся.

Молодое и бледное лицо, обращенное к ней, соответствовало многим словам, но существо – явно не входило в их множество. Острая квадратная челюсть, выдающийся нос, и прежде всего, темные обсидиановые глаза, смотрящие на нее почти мягко? Они поразили Рей своей уязвимостью и тем, что кипело за ними – силой и огнем, которые она редко видела в людях. 

Его волосы с одной стороны были очень короткими, открывая выбритый на черепе узор, с другой стороны – объемные черные локоны. В левом ухе – простое металлическое кольцо в мочке и темный стержень на хряще. Все завершал длинный глубокий шрам, пересекавший его правую щеку от шеи до брови.

Видя ее ошеломленную реакцию, его губы изогнулись в подобии ухмылки. Рей вспомнила, как он облизал свой палец и прикоснулся к ее губам, и дрожь пробежалась по телу.

K-yl0 подошел ближе, устрашающе нависая над ней. Его органическая рука без перчатки потянулась к ее щеке, но Рей отвернулась, не желая встречаться взглядом.

\- Кто ты, почему преследуешь меня? – прорычал он, опуская руку.

Теперь разозлилась уже она. – Разумеется, чтобы арестовать тебя, убийца! – скрипнула она зубами.

После этих слов на его лицо опустилась тень. Он молчал и просто смотрел на нее, как будто ее слова ранили его.

Это оказалось для нее неожиданностью. Он хоть что-то делает нормально?

\- Что ты собираешься сделать со мной? – вырвалось у нее прежде, чем она успела подумать.

K-yl0 R3N приподнял бровь, ее неоднозначный тон не ускользнул от его внимания. Он приблизился к ее лицу.

\- О, я бы научил тебя многим вещам, - прошептал он с придыханием, и Рей почувствовала покалывание жара на щеках. Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но вдалеке раздался шум сирен. K-yl0 выпрямился во весь рост, держа шлем в руках.

\- Твои друзья снова здесь, вечно копошатся поблизости. Боюсь, мне пора, - он презрительно хихикнул.

Он снова повернулся к ней. Его взгляд задержался на ее лице. Повисла неудобная тишина. И Рей решилась ее нарушить.

\- Кто ты? На кого работаешь? Зачем убиваешь людей? – слова вылетали из ее рта, она всем существом хотела правды.

K-yl0 лишь самодовольно усмехнулся. 

\- Не твое дело, крыса, - усмехнулся он, отдаляясь.

\- Я не крыса, а вот ты – настоящее чудовище! – прошипела она, из тона голоса сочился яд.   
Мучительная боль и подавленность отразились на его лице. Казалось, что он на грани срыва.

\- Согласен, - прошипел он. Челюсть слегка подрагивала, он сверлил ее взглядом, прожигая до глубины души. Настоящие глаза убийцы, - пронеслось у нее в голове. Рей сглотнула, чувствуя ком в горле. Она была не способна отвести взгляд от него. В ушах отдавался тяжелый стук сердца, бешено колотившегося в ее груди.

Казалось, что он никак не может решиться уйти. Звук сирен становился все громче. Через несколько мгновений, показавшимися им обоим вечностью, он снова надел шлем и в последний раз повернулся к ней.

\- Еще увидимся.

И он растворился в тумане, завернув за угол, оставив Рей прижатой к стене. Внутри девушки бушевал ураган.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
> Я имею в виду, давайте будем честными, еще в ПС – а тем более и в ПД – реакцией Рей на Кайло было: черт, он горяч! (Я и сама была потрясена в обоих случаях – горячий диснеевский принц detected).  
> И серьезно, у меня слюнки текут на Кайло в татуировках! (и с пирсингом в ушах, ох, мои яичники!)  
> Нашей бедной Рей предстоит множество размышлений в следующей главе – и я хочу узнать все ваши ставки!! Чем занят Сноук? Кто тот чувак, который присылает Кайло сообщения? Откуда у Кайло воспоминания о Рей? Давайте начнем обсуждать!  
> Лайки – настоящие бриллианты, комментарии – просто текучее золото!!  
> И вы всегда можете поболтать со мной на Тамблере о том, какой Кайло секси!
> 
>  
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
> Что ж, вскоре я постараюсь порадовать вас новой главой. Ставьте лайки, оставляйте комментарии, подписывайтесь (ке-ке-ке) ;)


	3. Прегрешения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
> Привет, народ!  
> История продолжается! Я так благодарна за отклики, огромное спасибо за ваши невероятные комменты и сообщения на Тамблере. 
> 
> Несколько художниц сказали мне, что уже работают над артами для фика – дождаться не могу, чтобы показать вам!!
> 
> Сладкая Atchamberlin сделала мудборд для фика, и вы можете посмотреть его здесь!  
> https://atchamberlin.tumblr.com/post/178954335254/i-couldnt-decide-which-one-so-you-can-have-both/
> 
> И посылаю просто огромные обнимашки моей восхитительной бете и другу Greyforceuser – за всю помощь по фику с его публикации!
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ – сегодня будет немного НЕПРИСТОЙНОСТЕЙ. (хехехехе)  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!
> 
>  
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
> Привет, народ! Не знаю, чем бы еще занималась в последний день 2018 года, но это, определенно, одно из лучших само утверждающих занятий.
> 
> Большое спасибо за ПБ предыдущей главы пользователям Без страха и упрека и Shagel, а также моей подруге Маше Р., и всем-всем неравнодушным!
> 
> В целом, я, наверное, невероятно нуждаюсь в постоянной Бете, с которой можно не только будет поржать над всеми моими опечатками и фирменными вопросительными знаками в комментариях к переводу, но и подумать над стилистикой и уместностью употребления тех или иных слов.
> 
> В главе есть нца, как уже предупредила автор, мне было нереально занятно ее переводить, но я переживаю, что могло получиться слегка топорно. Хмммм… Первый опыт ;)

K-yl0 тенью несся в ночной темноте улиц. Сквозь визоры его шлема до глаз долетали только неоновые огни фасадов и билбордов. Его взгляд ровно скользил по дороге, но иногда он быстро оглядывался назад, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии преследования. Он завернул в один из мрачных закоулков, где сотни бездомных мигрантов расставили тенты и разожгли уличные костры, чтобы хоть как-то побороть холод. Пролетая мимо, он не бросил на них ни одного взгляда.

Он распахнул дверь огромного здания, чей шпиль терялся в городском смоге где-то далеко вверху. Дверь шумно захлопнулась за ним, эхом отдаваясь в огромном пространстве металлоцементной конструкции. Он включил свет, осветивший перед ним бесконечность длинных коридоров. Он шел, не останавливаясь, пока не добрался до лифта. Войдя в него, нажал на последнюю кнопку, соответствующую этажу на самом верху. Пока лифт поднимался, он рассматривал свое изображение в зеркале. Все, что он видел – его шлем, и лишь слегка подрагивающая линия губ.

Его пульс участился. На мгновение он закрыл глаза и сглотнул. K-yl0 сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь справится с наплывом эмоций. Это случалось каждый раз, когда ему надо было дать отчет. Волнение, неопределенность, страх. Он нервно посмотрел на смарт-часы: 12:55 a.m. Все по плану. Его Хозяин не любил опозданий. K-yl0 знал это из личного опыта.  
Лифт достиг вершины, и K-yl0 ступил наружу. Перед ним простирался коридор, упирающийся в массивную дверь, которую охраняли четыре человека в красных одеждах самураев и золотых масках. Каждый из них крепко сжимал электрический меч. K-yl0 прислонился к двери.

\- Входи, Сын мой, - раздался хриплый голос изнутри, заставивший K-yl0 задрожать.  
Он сделал резкий вдох и вошел. Это была огромная кроваво-красная комната, украшенная массивной мебелью из кожи. На ее противоположной стороне, на троне, выдающимся из структуры самой стены, сидел лысый старик в шрамах, усеивающих все его лицо и череп. Он внимательно наблюдал за K-yl0.

\- Сын мой, как отрадно видеть тебя вновь, - прохрипел мужчина могильным шепотом.   
K-yl0 опустился на одно колено, он склонил голову. Он молчал, ожидая.

\- Ты преуспел с выполнением твоего последнего задания? – спросил старик спокойным тоном.

\- Да, Хозяин. Я разобрался со всеми тремя. И теперь, я ожидаю новых приказаний, - ответил K-yl0 глубоким, полным почтения голосом.

\- О, я полагаю, ты позаботился о лаборатории?

\- Разумеется, это было моей первоочередной задачей. Доктор Тирелл мертв, - поспешно заверил K-yl0.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я слышал, ты был ранен в погоне?

Повисла давящая тишина. Как он узнал?!

\- Ничего страшного.

\- Дай мне взглянуть, - приказал мужчина.

\- Это действительно не…

\- Это моя воля – увидеть это, - прошипел тот.

K-yl0 сглотнул, когда существо, которое он звал Хозяином, приблизилось к нему. Он был облачен в простую золотистую робу. Наверное, уже успел переодеться после выступления перед СМИ, - быстро подумал K-yl0.

\- Куда тебя ударили? – спросил он.

K-yl0 расстегнул пальто и поднял черную рубашку, раскрыв белую окровавленную повязку, наспех намотанную вокруг живота и бока. У него еще не было возможности хорошо залечить рану.

Кристально-голубые глаза созерцали повязку с блеском извращенного удовлетворения – почти незаметный изгиб появился в уголке его тонких, стертых с лица временем его жизни, губ.

Он наклонился и провел иссохшим пальцем по повязке. K-yl0 призвал все самообладание, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

\- Кто оставил это тебе?

Сердце K-yl0 бешено заколотилось, когда его разум вновь наполнили образы медовых глаз девушки, назвавшей его чудовищем. Это казалось таким прекрасным.

Он кашлянул, прочищая горло.

\- Девушка, - ответил он, ожидая, как непослушный ребенок, удара.

\- Девушка оставила это тебе, опытному наемному убийце? – усмехнулся мужчина.

K-yl0 поднял голову, глядя прямо на хозяина сквозь визоры своего шлема.

\- Она обучена боевым искусствам! Она сильнее, чем думает, - сказал он, защищая свою гордость. - Я… думаю, она отслеживает что-то или кого-то, - нерешительно добавил он, внимательно наблюдая за лицом хозяина. – Кажется, она знала, что я работаю на кого-то.

На лицо старика упала тень, и он скептически нахмурился.

\- Ты знаешь, кто она? – спросил он.

K-yl0 колебался долю секунды.

\- Нет. У нее не было униформы, но она пыталась меня убить.

Старик захромал обратно к трону. Его золотые одежды тянулись за ним. 

Тяжело опустившись на сиденье, он потер подбородок бледными длинными пальцами. Он ушел в себя, словно планировал следующий ход.

\- Знаешь, где найти эту девушку?

\- Я могу это сделать, Хозяин.

\- Хорошо, я хочу знать, кто она, на кого работает, и, что важнее всего остального – что она ищет. Не показывай своего лица. Для тебя небезопасно быть замеченным.

\- Ваша воля – мой удел, Хозяин, - почтительно поклонился K-yl0, втайне радуясь, что его план сработал. 

\- Можешь идти, - отмахнулся старик.

K-yl0 поднялся, склонил голову в последний раз и направился к выходу. До того, как он дошел до него, фигура в черной лабораторной робе проскользнула внутрь. Голубые глаза и рыжие волосы. K-yl0 замер.

\- К – Y – L–ноль, - презрительно усмехнулся мужчина, сцепив руки за спиной. – Какая приятная встреча.

\- Доктор Хакс, - кивнул он холодно. Воздух буквально искрился напряжением под их взглядами.

Старик на троне проговорил.

\- Доктор Хакс, я только что отправил его на новое задание. Подойдите, нам надо поговорить о стольких вещах, а уже становится поздно.

Доктор Хакс бросил последний взгляд на K-yl0, и, не проронив больше ни слова, подошел к трону. K-yl0 сжал губы, направляясь к лифту.

Как только он покинул зал, Хакс обратился к старику.

\- Верховный лидер Сноук, я заметил, что K-yl0 ведет себя странно. Он не дает отчет вовремя, и сейчас ему требуется в два раза больше времени на выполнение заданий, чем обычно, - натянуто проговорил он.

\- И ко всему этому он был ранен девчонкой, - согласно кивнул Сноук.

\- Девчонкой? – переспросил Хакс, пораженно.

\- Да, лично видел рану. Он утверждает, что не знает ее. Я отправил его узнать, кто она и на кого работает.

Губы Доктора Хакса недовольно изогнулись, и он нахмурился, промолчав. 

\- Присмотри за ним, - сказал Верховный Лидер.

 

* * *

 

Прошла неделя.

Рей стояла на входе в здание своего офиса, осматриваясь по сторонам. Она посмотрела на дисплей смарт-часов, на которых мигало зеленоватое оповещение. Сообщение.

Роуз Тико.  
Опаздываю на 5 мин, прости 

Рей с облегчением поняла, что та уже в пути. Она не видела подругу несколько недель, и ей очень не терпелось представить Роуз своим друзьям в Департаменте. Было бы так здорово работать вместе! Жизни двух девочек переплелись с раннего детства. В те дни Рей изо всех сил пыталась выжить, в одиночку ища еду на свалках в трущобах Корусанта. Родители Роуз мигрировали в страну, когда-то носившую название Соединенные Штаты Америки, из Вьетнама. Они погибли в пожаре, сопровождавшим апокалипсис, оставив Роуз и ее старшую сестру Пейдж на улицах бывшего Лос-Анджелеса. Пейдж вскоре погибла, защищая Роуз – они никак не могли найти еду, и решились украсть немного. Но попали не на тех людей.

Рей нашла ее однажды плачущей, свернувшись в клубок как котенок, в тени разбитого корабля. Она поделилась с Роуз кусочком хлеба, который стащила у кого-то чуть раньше. И с того момента они стали неразлучны. Правда, сейчас все чуточку изменилось - Рей устроилась на работу в Бюро и переехала в собственную квартиру рядом со штабом.

\- Рей! – прокричал голос, возвращая Рей в реальность. Ей улыбалась невысокая азиатская девушка с круглым лицом и прямыми черными волосами.  
Девушки крепко обнялись.

\- Я так рада тебя видеть, - прошептала Рей ей в ухо, прикрыв глаза.

\- И я. Не верится, что прошло столько времени, - проговорила Роуз, обнимая еще сильнее.  
Через некоторое время они отпустили друг дружку, и Рей положила руки на плечи Роуз.

\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы представить тебя всем! Пойдем в конференц-зал, - прошептала она с горящими глазами.

Когда девушки вошли в здание, черная фигура, следящая за ними с крыши напротив, опустила бинокль. 

K-yl0 присел на краю крыши, размышляя о прошедших днях. Он следил за ней уже целую неделю. О, что это была за неделя! Наблюдая за тем, как жила девушка, внутри него как будто что-то пробудилось. Человеческая жизнь – это то, чего он, андроид, никогда не знал. Это была жизнь в… компании. Ее сияющая счастливая улыбка, возникавшая каждый раз, когда ее окружали коллеги, заставила его испытать ранее неизвестные ему эмоции, и почувствовать, на сколько одиноким он на самом деле был. Он игнорировал эмоции, считая их бесполезными, еще день назад. Не предполагалось вовсе, что он будет их испытывать. Но не смотря на все, он их испытывал, и они были такими простыми и понятными.Что происходит? Неужели,это и есть вирус?

И он, наконец, узнал ее имя. Однажды подслушал телефонный разговор.

Рей.

Оно звучало в его голове как отдаленное, давно потерянное и очень смутное воспоминание, из-за которого он не спал по ночам.

В каком-то виде даже андроидам требовался отдых, так как большая часть их составляющих были органическими. Но размытые воспоминания и новые видения о ней – наряду с некоторыми другими вещами – не давали ему заснуть.

Несколько дней назад, в одну из ночей, она стояла перед оконным стеклом полностью обнаженная, словно специально не закрывая шторы.  
Неизвестно, сколько времени она провела так, освещаемая комнатным светом, когда ее обнаженная фигура попала в поле зрения бинокля K-yl0. Ему пришлось отступить за цементную колонну на крыше, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

Казалось, что мысли девушки витали где-то очень далеко. Она смотрела вдаль, иногда касаясь стекла рукой. В голове K-yl0 промелькнула мысль, что она подозревает о возможной слежке. Но тогда почему она без стеснения показывает свое тело?

Это казалось безумием, его искусственный разум давал сбой. Это ведь почти бред, правда?  
Он попытался отогнать эти мысли, но не сумел заставить себя отвести взгляд от нее. Вскоре процесс наблюдения вызвал побочный эффект в виде прилива тепла, разошедшегося по всему телу, и он почувствовал, как член твердеет. Он неосознанно дотронулся до него, и, до этого неизвестная потребность в получении удовлетворения, захватила его разум. Он выругался и приложил всю силу воли, чтобы успокоиться. Что эта девушка делала с ним?!

K-yl0 никогда не занимался сексом, но прекрасно представлял, как это должно выглядеть. Многие женщины, занимающиеся сексом профессионально, предлагали ему свои услуги ранее. Но он еще никогда по-настоящему не интересовался этой стороной жизни. 

Однажды в баре случайная девушка сумела привлечь его внимание настолько, что он наблюдал за ней, не отрываясь. Тогда он осознал, что ему, как и обычным людям, не чуждо сексуальное влечение.

Он знал, что люди и андроиды могут заниматься сексом друг с другом – андроиды женского пола были созданы с единственной целью – приносить сексуальное удовлетворение людям.   
Но до этого момента, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он сам бы хотел заняться чем-то подобным с женщиной. Но теперь эта мысль вертелась в его голове, словно хищная птица, пробуждая в нем неутолимый голод.

Он все еще сидел на карнизе, наблюдая за Рей. Его мысли вернулись в прошлую ночь.

…

Он так много ворочался в постели, что в итоге все обернулись вокруг него. Образ обнаженного тела Рей никак не выходил у него из головы, и, наконец, он сдался.   
K-yl0 опустил руку к трусам, освобождая пульсирующий член. Он уткнулся головой в подушку, тяжело дыша, и начал медленно поглаживать его, прикрыв глаза. Он никогда не делал этого, и новый опыт волновал его так же сильно, как и пугал. Вскоре он расслабился, и удовольствие волнами накатывало,поднималось из глубин его тела. Его воображение рисовало картины из прошлого.

Что ты собираешься сделать со мной? – спросила она, крепко зафиксированная на стене. Взгляд ее карих глаз сочился невероятной жестокостью, пока она смотрела на него. Он вспомнил, как изменилось ее лицо после того, как он снял шлем – во взгляде появилась еле заметная тень желания, и он заметил это.

Я бы научил тебя многим вещам…

Перед ним снова появилась сцена той ночи, когда он через бинокль рассматривал обнаженное тело Рей, с придыханием исследуя каждый сантиметр и изгиб. В его мыслях вертелись вопросы – что значит быть с ней, дотронуться до нее и прижаться своими губами к ее, провести языком по ее шее до маленьких грудей, и облизать все тело? В своих самых смелых фантазиях он думал о том, как она будет стонать в его руках.

Его движения ускорились.

Ему было так хорошо, что он начал задыхаться. Удовольствие захлестнуло его, желание росло. Его тело и разум шли в неизвестность темной дорогой, подгоняемые неконтролируемой страстью и похотью. Обнаженный образ Рей стоял перед закрытыми глазами. Что-то поднималось внутри, сильное и могущественное, овладевая всем его существом. 

Он больше не мог отрицать, что хотел ее. Хотел почувствовать себя внутри нее. Хотел овладеть ей.

Одержимость поглотила его, словно лихорадка.

Его разум цеплялся за образы Рей, ее обнаженной кожи и ее губ, такие ясные и четкие, как если бы все было реальностью. Рука сжимала член все сильнее, движения ускорялись, пока он изнывал, кусая губы, чтобы заглушить свои стоны. Когда K-yl0 представил себя нависающим над Рей, входящим в нее, он почувствовал, как его член и мошонка напряглись. Глубокий рык вырвался из его горла, а голова откинулась на подушки, когда густая горячая жидкость выплеснулась из головки члена, покрывая его татуированные костяшки горячим белым веществом. Он хватал ртом воздух, и его дыхание постепенно успокаивалось. Наконец, он смог заснуть.

. . .

Свет, включенный на этаже, где работала Рей, вернул его мысли в настоящее. Он еще раз проклял себя за то, что снова так просто поддался этим фантазиям, и сосредоточил внимание на цели. 

Рей вошла в помещение, в котором находилась пара человек -темнокожий мужчина, преследовавший его несколькими днями ранее, и еще один, с короткими темными волосами и загорелой кожей - K-yl0 его не знал. Рей была с той девушкой, которая подошла к ней на улице. Незнакомый мужчина подошел к окну и опустил плотные металлические жалюзи. Но для K-yl0 это не было препятствием.

Недавно он добавил в устройство режим де-материализации препятствий, позволяющий видеть сквозь определенные слои твердой материи. K-yl0 активировал режим и продолжил наблюдать – комната идеально просматривалась. 

Рей и ее коллеги сидели за столом, разложив перед собой таблицы, из которых вскоре возникали трехмерные изображения. Они переговаривались в течение нескольких минут, и K-yl0 заметил, что разговор был очень серьезным. Брови всех находящихся были нахмурены, на лицах сохранялись сосредоточенные выражения. Внезапно трехмерные изображения изменились, и увеличив масштаб, он увидел здание корпорации Старкиллер.

Почему они рассматривают здание Корпорации?

Но прежде, чем его разум успел сфокусироваться на новой информации, что-то еще привлекло его внимание. Крошечный дрон попал в его поле зрения, медленно кружа недалеко от окна. K-yl0 активировал режим микро-фокусировки, чтобы рассмотреть беспилотник чуть лучше.

Его сердечный ритм подпрыгнул, когда он понял, что это за устройство. Шпионский коптер. Он мог снимать места и людей, будучи совершенно не заметным для них. Он использовал такие множество раз во время выполнения своих заданий, но они были достаточно редки и дороги. Такие устройства могло позволить себе только государство и единичные частные компании.

Он опустил бинокль и окинул взглядом окрестности. Кто-то еще шпионил за ними, кроме него. Крыша была пуста, как и пространства вокруг нее. Он нахмурился.

K-yl0 снова обратил внимание на комнату и моргнул. Рей встала, ее губы быстро двигались – она явно была обеспокоена. Она обращалась к другой женщине, вошедшей в кабинет. Она поспешила выйти из комнаты, в это же время остальные смотрели на нее, выглядя ошеломленными. Затем темноволосый мужчина, которого он пока никак не идентифицировал, схватил ее за запястье и развернул, не давая уйти.

Увидев ошеломленной лицо Рей и не зная, почему, K-yl0 почувствовал убийственное чувство, растекающееся по венам. Он хотел убить этого человека. Он мысленно отметил, что должен будет сделать это в первый же удобный момент.

Мужчина, наконец, отпустил ее запястье, и K-yl0 выдохнул – он и не заметил, как его дыхание замерло - и Рей вылетела из комнаты, а темнокожий человек последовал за ней. K-yl0 нахмурил брови и потер переносицу.

Что происходит? Они заметили, что за ними следят?

Он переключил свое внимание на вход в здание, и тут же заметил Рей, влетающей со своим напарником в полицейский ховеркар.

Без раздумий, K-yl0 направился к своему новому ховербайку – он обновил модель после аварии. Он следовал за полицейским ховеркаром на расстоянии, скрываясь в плотном потоке машин. Прежде чем он смог понять, куда они направляются, он заметил, что в спешке забыл надеть шлем и перчатки, оставив их на крыше.   
Черт, слишком поздно, чтобы возвращаться, - подумал он. – Просто придется соблюдать хорошую дистанцию.

Он летел за ними сквозь неоновые огни, нагромождения небоскребов и гигантские светящиеся рекламные вывески к одной из старых частей города. Здания по большей части здесь были заброшены. Обшарпанные древние постройки двадцать первого века все еще стояли, разрушаясь только снаружи. Именно там он встретил Рей в первый раз.

Рей и ее спутник припарковались у входа в здание, где их ожидал человек, в то время как K-yl0 перевел свой ховербайк в статический режим, наблюдая за ними сверху. Они вышли из машины и начали разговор с человеком, который указывал на старое здание. Он выглядел испуганным.

Неожиданно, внутри здания проскочил бластерный выстрел, и K-yl0 заметил через окна мельтешение цветных пучков света. Внутри разворачивалось сражение. Рей и ее напарник достали оружие, и Рей уже вошла в здание, в то время как второй еще говорил по рации.

Секунды превращались в минуты, которые казались вечностью. Разум K-yl0 пытался понять, что именно происходит. Он направил байк ближе к зданию, паркуясь рядом с окном, так, что может быть он сможет –  
\- ото всюду вспыхивали лазерные лучи, стекла окон трещали, из рам сыпалась бетонная крошка.

Рей закричала.

\- Финн, помоги!

\- Орешек!

\- Финнннн! – закричала она снова отчаянным, испуганным голосом. 

\- Где ты? – прокричал ее напарник прежде, чем K-yl0услышал еще больший поток выстрелов.

Его сердце упало.

Он не должен – это против правил – ему запрещено делать это – но, действуя исключительно инстинктивно, он подобрался к окну, включил зависание в ховербайке, припарковав его в воздухе рядом, и проскользнул в здание, активируя меч.

Еще больше криков. Он слышал грохот бегущих шагов, подкрался к двери, он выглянул в коридор, ведущий к лестнице. Свет лился из разрушенного потолка, прорезая густую темноту заброшенного дома. Пространство, забитое пылью и паутинами, светилось странной,жутковатой желтизной. 

Вдруг он услышал, как кто-то подбежал, и вскоре появилась Рей. Она выбежала через другую дверь квартиры на том же уровне, что и он. Он собирался выйти из своего укрытия, чтобы проследить за ней, но увидел погоню – двое высоких мужчин. Один был лысым, на голове другого торчал ирокез.

Он развернулся – теперь звуки раздавались позади него. Он понял, что дверь, в которую вбежала Рей, вела в ту же квартиру, в которой он сейчас находился. Когда шаги приблизились, он решил, что она идет к нему.

Тихо и крадучись, K-yl0 приблизился к другой закрытой двери, прежде, чем услышать грубый угрожающий голос.

\- Давай, сладкая, мы не тронем тебя, иди сюда. Мы знаем, что ты безоружна, просто сдавайся.

Она потеряла бластер, вот почему не отстреливалась, - понял K-yl0.

Он уловил звук тихих шагов, приближающихся все ближе и ближе. Он прижался к стене за дверью, убрал бластер и стал ждать. Через несколько секунд дверь невероятно медленно начала открываться. Ее винты слегка поскрипывали под тяжестью времени.

Против своей воли, K-yl0 сглотнул.

Хрупкая фигура Рей пробралась в комнату, и прежде, чем она успела обернуться, -   
\- он быстро шагнул вперед и ловким движением обхватил одной рукой ее рот, а другую обвил вокруг тела, не позволяя ей кричать или двигаться, и притянул ее к себе.

Рей испуганно замычала, врезавшись спиной в его твердую грудь.

\- Не бойся, - тут же прошептал он, прижимая ее к себе, а она, борясь с его руками, пыталась что-то сказать. Ее грудь отчаянно вздымалась, но его руки не позволяли ей двигаться. Она почти смогла укусить его, но он лишь крепче прижал руку к ее рту и притянул голову ближе, пока она не вжалась в изгиб его шеи. Она наклонила голову в сторону, и ее испуганные глаза метнулись к нему, - они округлились, когда она узнала его.

\- Шшш, я не причиню тебе вреда, - прошептал он в ее ухо, заставляя прекратить бессмысленные движения. Не обращая внимания на то, как пахнут ее волосы, он сделал шаг назад к стене, потянув ее за собой. Его рука все еще была крепко сжата вокруг ее рта. 

\- Не двигайся и не говори, - сказал он твердо. В его голосе звучал приказ, и Рей напряглась. Не убирая руку с ее рта, он убрал руку с ее тела и вытащил бластер, целясь в дверь перед собой.

Глаза Рей расширились, когда она уставилась на пистолет, оцепенев от ужаса. Она задрожала всем телом.

Вскоре дверь снова скрипнула, и доски на полу заходили под тяжестью вошедшего. Они оставались скрытыми за дверью. Наконец, лысая голова одного из преследователей появилась в поле зрения – K-yl0 тут же нажал на спусковой крючок, и череп мужчины разлетелся на куски. Кровь запятнала пол, когда тело рухнуло на землю, заставив Рей отскочить назад.

В тот же момент они услышали визг и шаги, выбегающие из соседней комнаты. Второй – человек или андроид, не важно, кем он являлся – трусливо убегал прочь.

K-yl0 прождал несколько секунд, в то время, как Рей оставалась прижатой к нему. Она была слишком напугана, чтобы двигаться. K-yl0 убрал пистолет и наклонил голову к ее уху.

\- Все хорошо, - прошептал он, обнимая ее. Он нечаянно коснулся губами ее уха, отчего она задрожала и прикрыла глаза. Он почувствовал, как ее губы обмякли под его рукой.   
Ощущение ее влажного рта на его обнаженной коже было на грани безумия. Невидимый электрический разряд прокатился по всему его телу. Девушка тоже задрожала в его объятиях.

\- Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую, - тихо прошептал он ей на ухо, делая глубокий вдох, стараясь вдохнуть в себя как можно больше аромата ее волос и кожи. Когда он наклонился к ней, то почувствовал, что ее бедра находятся ровно на высоте его таза, а ее хрупкое тело прижимается к его. Через несколько мгновений он неохотно убрал руку от ее рта и отпустил ее. Рей с трудом вздохнула, прежде чем отойти от него и повернуться к нему лицом. Потеря ее тепла и контакта с ней ранили K-yl0 почти физически.

Она не выглядела сердитой. Скорее наоборот. Когда она полностью осмотрела его, ее челюсть слегка отвисла, и ее озадаченный взгляд осматривал его фигуру, задерживаясь на мгновение на линии его губ, прежде, чем встретится с его взглядом.

Они смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, напряжение между ними было почти ощутимым. Воздух был осязаем. Теперь уже он разглядывал ее фигуру – ее волосы растрепались, лишь одна булавка удерживала часть волос в пучке. Ее стандартные кожаная куртка с закатанными рукавами – и узкие брюки, заправленные в сапоги. На руках длинные перчатки, не закрывающие пальцы. K-yl0 старался не думать о том, что под одеждой скрывается ее тело. Но Рей прервала поток его мыслей.

\- П-почему ты меня спас? Кто ты? Что от меня хочешь? - закричала она, все еще пребывая в состоянии шока.

K-yl0 сглотнул, услышав последний вопрос.

Он промолчал, рассматривая ее испуганное лицо. Он не мог ответить и понимал, что надо уходить так быстро, как только можно, но его тело его не слушалось. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло.

\- Не могу сказать тебе этого, - ответил он, не сводя с него глаз. Она сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула, моргнув несколько раз – как если бы она пыталась сложить в голове обломки решения во что-то одно цельное и согласованное.

Он уже нарушил десятки правил только за сегодня, поэтому, против своих желаний, он отвел от нее глаза и направился к окну, через которое попал в здание.

\- Постой! – крикнула она ему вслед, заставляя замереть на месте. – Пожалуйста! Кто ты? Как тебя зовут? – умоляла она.

Он медленно повернулся. Их глаза снова встретились.

\- У меня нет имени, - честно признался он, сейчас в его низком голосе слышалось сожаление. Ее рот приоткрылся, и она вытянулась, как будто бы кто-то невидимый ударил ее наотмашь. Она посмотрела на него самым нечитаемым взглядом.

Да, - подумал он про себя, безмолвно оценивая ее реакцию. – Я чудовище.

Но то, как она смотрела на него не было тем самым взглядом, которым люди смотрят на андроидов.

Была ли во взгляде жалость, сожаление? Может быть то, что люди называют сочувствием? Все, что он понимал – это то, что эти красивые глаза ласково смотрели на него, и этот взгляд был словно бальзам для тени его души. Было бы рационально и совершенно логично – но абсолютно невозможно для него – развернуться и просто уйти.

\- Тебе стоит убираться отсюда, - спокойно сказал он, но она не двинулась, словно была прикована к месту.

Она тоже не может заставить себя уйти?

Заставляя замолчать те части его разума, которые притягивали его к ней, он повторил, на этот раз более твердо.

\- Убирайся отсюда, пока другие не пришли за тобой, - его слова прозвучали жестче, чем он хотел, и она моргнула, как если бы он обидел ее.

Давящая тишина, их взгляды застыли.

\- Орешек!! Где же ты? – прокричал голос Финна откуда-то из-под лестницы, заставляя Рей подпрыгнуть и, наконец, отвести глаза от K-yl0. Она выглянула через дверь, ведущую в коридор, не понимая, что же делать.

Когда она вновь повернулась к нему, он, бросив нерешительный взгляд на ее – о, такие прекрасные – черты, указал подбородком на выход.

\- С-спасибо, - единственное, что она смогла из себя выдавить. И, бросив последний взгляд на него, выбежала за дверь, оставляя K-yl0 одного раздумывать над тем, как именно он попал в такую невозможную ситуацию.

Он медленно выдохнул. Ему необходимо остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Он знал, что должен был делать, но не знал, хватит ли у него сил.

Он посмотрел на свои смарт-часы. Входящее сообщение. Он быстро ткнул по надписи «прочитать».

Д.Х.  
Нашли твой шлем.  
Немедленно доложить.

K-yl0 сжал челюсти. Возможно, первый раз в его жизни, он почувствовал, как подлинный страх заполняет его сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
>  
> 
> Великолепная Clara-gemmнарисовала сцену похищения!  
> [Clara-gemm](http://clara-gemm.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Что может пойти не так, если твой заклятый и (о боже мой) сексуальный враг спасает тебе жизнь в смертельно опасной ситуации совершенно без причины? Будет на столько круто, на сколько вы ожидаете! В следующей главе мы увидим версии Рей на счет действий Кайло.  
> Сможет ли он держаться подальше от Рей? В чем замешан Сноук? Что он хочет от Кайло?
> 
> Продолжаем постить!
> 
> Лайки восхитительный, комменты - как мой утренний кофе – the best!
> 
> Всегда можете обсудить со мной всю сексуальность Кибер-Кайло на Тамблере.
> 
>  
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
> Ну и раз уж я постю это примерно тогда, когда начнется НГ (с погрешностью на местонахождение каждой и каждого из нас), напишу-ка я поздравление.
> 
> Кхм!
> 
> Всех нас с Новым 2019 годом. Число это, конечно, не простое - но не забывайте: все сложное – лишь определенная комбинация простых элементов.
> 
> Чего я пожелаю?
> 
> Ебашить. Ебашьте все свои похороненные мечты и страхи так, чтобы к концу года этого великолепного багажа не осталось – путешествуйте по жизни и по миру налегке, burn the evidence of all these things that pull your spirits down! [это как раз let the past die]
> 
> Любите себя, давайте приоритет своему выбору, тащите свою жизнь в сторону ваших персональных желаний, помните, кто вы есть, кем вы были, и кем хотите стать. И никогда глобально не останавливайтесь.


	4. Противоречия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
> Привет, дорогие!
> 
> Я хочу поблагодарить всех вас за такой теплый прием фанфика – вы меня так испортили прекрасными комментами и поддержкой! <3
> 
> Вишенкой на торте является арты к фику.  
> Mrsmancuspia сделала великолепные концепты, которые можно посмотреть здесь  
> http://mrsmancuspia.tumblr.com/post/179426665224/i-love-the-outcome-of-these-two-with-good-music/  
> Constellationsinmytea сделала милейшую зарисовку к главе 3 https://constellationsinmytea.tumblr.com/post/179169585915/inktober-17-dystopia-prompt-sent-by/  
> И последняя, но не менее дорогая Sashaliddellmcgregorart нарисовала невероятного K-yl0! Я публикую ее арт в начале главы – на данный момент официально K-yl0 выглядит именно так! Нечего и говорить, в каком я восторге!! (Мне ужасно не терпелось увидеть ее версию механических протезов K-yl0!) <3<3<3
> 
> Также я хочу поблагодарить от всего сердца мою альфа/бета дрим тим - Perry Downing и Greyforceuser – за помощь с фанфиком вообще. Вы, девочки, просто два ангела из рая!
> 
> Приятного аппетита!!
> 
>  
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
> О, я родила перевод этой главы. Я чет расклеилась - когда путешествуешь, время течет чуть-чуть быстрее, чем надо. Короче, это мой привет вам из Амстердама ;)
> 
> Но не бойтесь моих великолепных опечаток, потому что Andromeda1313 теперь официальный бета-тестировщик этой работы! <3

Горячая вода капала ей на голову прежде чем скатиться по волосам и проскользнуть по телу. Она вслушивалась в шум воды. Монотонное шипение, когда потоки ударялись о керамический пол. Это успокаивало ее: глаза сами собой закрывались под теплым, застилающим сознание, ощущением. И вот опять ее мысли снова вернулись к темно-карим глазам человека, который спас ее жизнь.

Не бойся, я тоже это чувствую, - прошептал он ей на ухо, щекоча ей кожу своими невозможно мягкими губами – сделал ли он это намеренно? Она поднесла руку к губам, вспоминая ощущение его ладони, зажимающей ей рот. Такая теплая и сухая. Другой рукой он обхватил ее тело.

Да, она почувствовала нечто. Ощущение, что их тела будто слились воедино, напряжение, возникшее между ними, словно било электрическими импульсами прямо в сердце. Прижавшись к его теплому телу, она почувствовала как бьется его сердце. И… их сердца моментально синхронизировались, как будто они узнали друг друга. Она не могла объяснить, что именно произошло, но воспоминания об этом ощущении мучили ее все ночь.

Она подняла подбородок, чтобы вода обдала ей лицо. Пар наполнял стеклянный душ, мягко окутывая тело.  
Его образ вновь возник перед глазами. Его внешность. Определенно, у него был свой стиль – распахнутый длинный плащ с большим капюшоном, рубашка с высоким воротником. Узкие кожаные штаны облегали его массивные бедра и длинные ноги. Ремни, обмотанные вокруг запястий, перчатки, тяжелые черные сапоги придавали ему небрежный, но такой притягательный вид.  
Две вещи, нетипичные для андроидов, привлекли ее внимание – пирсинг уха и запах сигарет, пропитавший его одежду.

Она никак не могла избавиться от мысли о том, каким человечным он выглядел все время.  
Рей часто задумывалась об этом раньше: как человечеству удалось дойти до создания существ, настолько похожих на настоящих людей? Но раньше для нее не было никаких «он» или «она» - было только «оно» - существо, андроид, нечто, не обладающее идентичностью, полноценным сознанием, чувствами. Она, не задумываясь, уничтожила бы их. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас ей было невероятно тяжело заставить себя помнить, что он все же искусственно выращенный гуманоид.

У меня нет имени. 

Сможет ли она забыть, какими были его глаза, когда он говорил это? Сможет ли она простить себя за то, что втайне желала, чтобы он оказался человеком? Сердце будто что-то сковало в груди. И внезапно ее охватило чувство вины.

О чем я вообще думаю?! – твердо оборвала она себя. – Он – машина!

И, что еще хуже, он был убийцей. Он уничтожил ее учителя без малейшего колебания. И вчера. Он убил то существо – такого же андроида, как и он сам! Он был опасен, он нес смерть.  
И все же, он спас ей жизнь.  
Она открыла глаза и, попадающая в них вода, вызвала пощипывание, но Рей этого не замечала. Кем бы он ни был, почему он ее спас? Почему смотрел на нее таким взглядом – словно она была смыслом и целью всей его жизни? 

Слишком много вопросов: её мысли метались от одного к другому, не в состоянии сложить все в цельную согласованную картинку и, наконец, выйти из этого лабиринта.

Она опустила голову, рассматривая, как вода стекает по телу.  
Где он сейчас?

*

 

\- Сколько еще раз я должен повторить это? Ты не можешь ходить в городе без своего шлема! Это четкий приказ твоего Хозяина! И я советую тебе подчиняться им… Ради твоего же блага! – рявкнул рыжеволосый мужчина, высоко вздернув подбородок и держа шлем K-yl0 в правой руке.

K-yl0 сжал руки в кулаки, они дрожали от ярости. Он стиснул зубы и отвел взгляд от этого человека, едва в состоянии сдерживать свою агрессию.  
Он знал, что лучше ничего не отвечать. Он слишком хорошо помнил, что случилось, когда он пытался это сделать в последний раз.  
Вместо этого он опустил голову, делая глубокий резкий вдох и промолчал.

На переносице доктора Хакса появились морщинки от переполняющей его агрессии. Никакого уважения!

\- Поскольку ты не знаешь, как не забывать эту чертову штуку, мне, к сожалению, придется применить новый подход, чтобы следить за тобой, - сообщил он с мерзкой ухмылкой, едва стараясь замаскировать предвкушение.

K-yl0 поспешно поднял взгляд на него. Его сердце забилось сильнее.

\- Приказ твоего хозяина, - процедил он.

K-yl0 сглотнул. Он знал, что у него нет выбора и придется подчиниться.

\- Садись, - доктор Хакс указал на большое медицинское кресло.

Ладони K-yl0 похолодели от страха. Что он собирается с ним сделать? Он слишком хорошо знал об экспериментах доктора Хакса над андроидами.  
Он взял себя в руки и подошел к креслу. Как только он опустился в него, металлические наручники с щелчком зафиксировались на его запястьях, приковав к сидению.

Доктор Хакс повернулся к столу и взял странный прибор, отдаленно напоминающий степлер. У K-yl0 пересохло в горле – все это ему определённо не нравилось. Он скорее умрет, чем позволит Хаксу ставить на нем свои мерзкие эксперименты.  
Он сжал руки в кулаки в ожидании того, что произойдет.

Без предупреждения доктор Хакс схватил его за руку, подтянув рукав. Он нахмурился, когда посмотрел на предплечье K-yl0.  
\- У тебя новая татуировка, - абсолютно нейтрально заметил он.

K-yl0 ничего не ответил, его глаза были прикованы к руке, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. Кожа вокруг нового рисунка все еще была покрасневшей.

Доктор Хакс склонил голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть рисунок.  
\- Это… растение? – Он выпрямился, подозрительно глядя на K-yl0.

K-yl0 должен был отвлечь его внимание от этого открытия. Он знал отличный способ, хотя вся его сущность протестовала против этого. Но гнев бурлил в нем, заставляя кровь кипеть.

\- Замечательное наблюдение, доктор. Вы обучились этому в медицинской школе? Впечатляет, - ядовито процедил он со следом еле заметной ухмылки на губах.

За долю секунды глаза доктора Хакса потемнели, угрожающе сверкнув. Его губы изогнулись, и он со всего размаха двинул K-yl0 в челюсть сначала с одной, а затем, с другой стороны.

От удара волосы K-yl0 разметались по лицу. Он медленно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть доктору Хаксу в глаза, слизывая кровь с губ, и открыто усмехнулся. Вызывающая, удовлетворенная ухмылка не сползала с его губ.

Бей меня сколько угодно, ты никогда не узнаешь мой секрет, ублюдок.

\- Я сотру эту идиотскую ухмылку с твоего лица, K- Y- L–ноль, - прорычал доктор Хакс, помещая степлер чуть выше предплечья K-yl0.  
И, в следующий момент, отчаянный крик K-yl0 пронзил воздух.  
Устройство что-то ввело ему под кожу. Он поморщился и попытался выкрутить руку. Боль была настолько острой, что слезы тут же навернулись на глаза. Он оскалился, глубоко и тяжело дыша – в мышцах что-то было – что-то, разрывающее плоть изнутри.  
Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на доктора. На его лице сияла жестокая улыбка, глаза сверкали.

\- Ч-что ты со мной сделал? – K-yl0 запнулся, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его голос был полон боли, как он ни старался ее скрыть.

\- Я вставил в твою руку следящее устройство. Таким образом, даже если ты вновь потеряешь свой шлем или откажешься подчиняться нашим приказам, мы будем знать, где ты находишься.

Дверь с шумом распахнулась до того, как K-yl0 смог что-либо ответить. Человек в черном лабораторном халате с короткими темными волосами вошел в стерильно белую лабораторию. Увидев происходящее, он остановился как вкопанный, и в данный момент K-yl0 был очень рад его увидеть.

Допфельд Митака. Ассистент доктора Хакса. Он был единственным ученым, который всегда относился к нему иначе, чем остальные, с большим уважением. А еще он предоставлял ему некоторую информацию и находил оборудование. 

\- Мои извинения, доктор Хакс. Я прерываю? – спросил Митака, пытаясь казаться небрежным, но тон звучал недостаточно убедительно.

Доктор Хакс резко выпрямился.  
\- Абсолютно нет. Я всего лишь знакомил K-yl0 с нашим последним изобретением, - ответил он с выражением удовлетворения на лице. – А что?

\- Верховный лидер желает видеть K-yl0, - сказал он, слегка колеблясь. – Одного.  
Его темные глаза с намеком на сострадание устремились к K-yl0. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

\- Очень хорошо. Пожалуйста, сопроводите K-Y-L-ноль к нему и сообщите, что приказ выполнен, - доктор Хакс нажал на кнопку сбоку кресла, освободив K-yl0.

K-yl0 немедленно поднялся, опустив рукав на руку. Он уже собирался покинуть комнату вместе с Митакой, когда Хакс его остановил.  
\- Ничего не забыл? – спросил K-yl0 Хакс ядовитым голосом.  
Кайло обернулся и увидел, что тот показываем ему на шлем. Он повернулся, и бросив последний взгляд на доктора, забрал его. Затем вышел, не оглядываясь, следуя за помощником Хакса.

Некоторое время они шли по коридорам в абсолютной тишине, но когда Митака решил, что можно перестать беспокоиться о прослушивании, он заговорил.  
\- Он издевался над тобой? – спросил Допфельд, смотря на K-yl0.

\- Бывало и похуже, - невозмутимо ответил он.

\- Знаю. Не давай ему поводов для того, чтобы пытать тебя. Это его любимая игра, - подчеркнул он последнюю фразу.

Митака был хорошим человеком. В отличие от Хакса, он был по-настоящему одаренным ученым, который отказался подчиняться безумной мании величия Хакса. Но он был лишь его помощником, поэтому не имел власти. 

K-yl0 воспользовался этой прогулкой, чтобы задать вопрос, который мучал его на прошлой неделе.  
\- Доктор Митака, - уважительно позвал он, - могу я задать один вопрос?

\- Конечно, - Митака взглянул на него.

K-yl0 поймал его взгляд, не сбавляя шага.  
\- Могут ли андроиды моего типа иметь воспоминания? Я имею в виду, настоящие воспоминания о ком-либо?

\- Все андроиды, произведенные Корпорацией, наделены способностью запоминать весь свой жизненный цикл. Я…

K-yl0 перебил его.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду настоящие воспоминания. Человеческие. О том, кого я не знал до моего рождения.

\- О, - Допфельд остановился на месте и настороженно посмотрел на него. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

K-yl0 колебался, размышляя, стоит ли говорить правду. Но поделиться больше было не с кем.  
\- У меня есть воспоминания. О женщине. Я никогда не встречал ее за то время, как был разбужен в лаборатории.

Митака некоторое время смотрел на него, тщательно подбирая слова.  
\- Я думаю, что, возможно, кто-то имплантировал ложные воспоминания в твой мозг, воспоминания, принадлежащие кому-то другому. Но я не помню, чтобы такой протокол действительно применялся. Это могут быть воспоминания андроида, из частей которого тебя собрали.

Глаза K-yl0 расширились.  
\- Я был… сделан из кого-то?  
\- Да, поэтому у тебя механические рука и нога. Мы создали тебя из него. Он был особенным, улучшенная версия, обладающий многими боевыми навыками. И мы смогли передать их тебе. Вот почему ты важный и уникальный прототип, K-yl0.

K-yl0 был настолько ошеломлен, что на мгновение потерял способность говорить.  
\- Что случилось с тем андроидом? – спросил он, наконец.

\- Боюсь, что у меня нет такой информации. Только Верховный лидер знает, - ответил он с натянутой улыбкой, продолжая идти.

Митака не умел лгать – и сейчас у K-yl0 появилась отчетливая уверенность, что его последний ответ был ложью. Он выгнул бровь, но не стал концентрироваться на этом, а молча последовал за ним.

Почему они скрыли все от меня?

Сомнения закрались в его разум, как темные, чудовищные тени. Необходимость знать правду просто сжигала его заживо. Ложь Митаки только усиливала это ощущение.

Наконец, они подошли к закрытой двери Верховного лидера. Стражи в красных одеждах внимательно наблюдали за ними из под масок. Митака выпрямился, сделал глубокий вдох и постучал костяшками двух пальцев – K-yl0 знал, что он не единственный, кто испытывает страх перед встречей с хозяином.

\- Входите, - проговорил хриплый голос из-за двери.  
Митака и K-yl0 вошли в тускло освещенное, багровое помещение. K-yl0 опустился на колени.

\- Доктор Хакс просил передать, что Ваш приказ выполнен, - сказал Митака, слегка повернув голову и указав на K-yl0. – Устройство внедрено в его конструкцию.

K-yl0 уставился в пол, но его обостренные чувства ощущали взгляд хозяина, блуждающий по его телу.

\- Отлично. Доктор Митака, Вы можете идти, - сказал он.  
Допфельд тут же выскользнул через дверь. После этого в комнате воцарилась тяжелая тишина. На лбу K-yl0 проступил пот.

\- Почему ты бросил свой шлем? – наконец спросил старик.  
\- Я забыл его на крыше, я был…

\- Ты забыл его? – мужчина усмехнулся.

Собравшись, K-yl0 поднял взгляд на человека, сидевшего на троне в роскошной золотой мантии с толстыми кольцами на костлявых пальцах. – Я говорю правду, господин.

\- И что же так отвлекло твое внимание, что ты забыл про самое важное правило?

Сердце K-yl0 забилось невероятно быстро, челюсть слегка дрогнула. Знал ли он? K-yl0 сглотнул, поднимая подбородок, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, но затем снова посмотрел вниз, избегая жестокого взгляда своего хозяина.

\- Я выполнял задание, которое Вы мне дали. Следил за девушкой. Она бросилась к ховеркару.

\- Это так… - в его голосе слышался скептицизм. – И что же ты выяснил? – спросил он, прищурив левый глаз.

K-yl0 сделал резкий вдох. Он уже отрепетировал, что скажет своему хозяину. И то, что он решил скрыть, останется его личным делом. Он просто должен предоставить убедительные результаты своих расследований.

\- Она работает в полицейском департаменте. Думаю, что она «Бегущая по лезвию» и работает на Бюро Искусственного Интеллекта.

На переносице старика появились морщинки.  
\- Выяснил ли ты, есть ли у нее какое-то конкретное здание?

\- Нет, я не…

Старик оборвал его.  
\- Ее имя?

Что может измениться, если он скажет ее имя? Если бы он придумал на ходу, старик мог бы увидеть ложь. K-yl0 даже не осмеливался представить разрушительные последствия такого варианта развития событий.

\- Кажется, ее зовут Рей, - уверенно произнес он. – Не знаю фамилии.

При упоминании этого имени в глазах Хозяина промелькнула тревога, но он тут же взял себя в руки. Эта была мимолетная тень, но K-yl0 был уверен в том, что видел ее. Старик снова нахмурился.  
\- Убей ее.

Мир вокруг остановился. Рот K-yl0 приоткрылся, он совершенно растерялся. Этого просто не может быть. Он расслышал неправильно? Его чувства сыграли с ним злую шутку. Его губы шевельнулись прежде, чем он успел сдержаться.  
\- Ч-что?

\- Ты что, слух потерял? Я сказал, убей ее! И смотри не наследи, - сухо проговорил он тоном, с которым было невозможно спорить.

Сердце колотилось так сильно, что отдавалось в горле. Нет! Он... нет! Это не то, чего он хочет. Он не может…

\- Но… почему? – это единственное, что он сумел пробормотать, ощущая, как внутри него что-то умирает.

Мужчина угрожающе встал со своего места, яростно сжав челюсти.  
\- Ты смеешь оспаривать мои приказы, мальчишка? – прогремел он, едва сдерживая гнев.

K-yl0 нахмурился и покорно посмотрел вниз. Он не проронил не слова, а в это время осознание его следующего задания проникало в его кожу, вены, сердце, отравляя болью и негодованием все его существо.

\- Если не справишься, ты знаешь, какую цену заплатишь, - прошипел он. – Мне бы не хотелось отдавать тебя доктору Хаксу, - проговорил он с убийственной усмешкой.

По спине K-yl0 пробежала дрожь, покалывая все его тело. Он вспомнил последний раз, когда ему не удалось выполнить задание – его единственную неудачу. Только резервуар с бактой, в который погрузил его Митака, позволил ему оправиться от ужасных увечий.

Он знал, что у него нет выбора. Он должен убить ее.  
Он опустил голову, в его сознании всплыли рассеянные воспоминания о ней. Ее миндалевидные медовые глаза, в которых искрился огонь – они дали жизнь его искусственной душе. Нежный аромат ее кожи и волос. Такой свежий, такой мягкий. Ее бешеный ритм сердца и ее грудь под его рукой, когда он прижимал к себе ее тело, втайне надеясь удержать ее чуть дольше, чем это необходимо. И как она смотрела на него, раздевая взглядом.

Спасибо, - сказала она ему, искусственно созданному чудовищу без смысла жизни.

Воспоминания превратились в дым, когда он полностью осознал то, что должен был сделать. Уничтожить самую лучшую женщину, которую когда-либо видел. Единственного человека, так зацепившего его сознание.  
Его сердце обливалось кровью. И теперь оно будет кровоточить вечно.

Он заговорил сдавленным голосом, сквозь ком в горле.  
\- Как пожелаете, Хозяин.  
***

 

Не обращая внимания на надвигающуюся угрозу, Рей осталась в Бюро до поздней ночи, собираясь провести некоторое исследование. Весь день выдался, по меньшей мере, напряжённым. Под глазами незаметно образовались темные круги.  
Она провела несколько встреч. На одной из них они с Роуз и По обсуждали детали задания ее подруги в качестве сотрудника Засекреченного отдела. Идентификационная информация Роуз будет скрыта для уменьшения рисков. 

Рей была в полнейшем восторге от того, что Роуз принимает участие в этом несмотря на опасности, с которыми она могла столкнуться в процессе.  
Но самая трудная задача для Рей состояла в том, чтобы солгать всем остальным о том, что на самом деле произошло во время их последний погони. Глубоко внутри она втайне лелеяла мысль, что снова встретится с ним, но, разумеется, не таким образом. Ей пришлось придумать целую историю о том, как она сама убила того громилу. Насколько все себе уяснили, у Рей хватило времени, чтобы поднять бластеры, которые тот выкинул, прежде чем отправляться на нее поиски – поднять и убить его.

Финн сильно повредил ногу во время погони и преследователи сосредоточились на Рей. Все, что он мог тогда делать – кричать и звать ее. Сейчас он поправлялся дома, она проверит его завтра с утра по пути на работу.

Она сделала долгий и медленный выдох. По был прав – она чертовски безрассудна. Если бы не этот таинственный андроид, появившийся из ниоткуда, она бы уже не была достаточно живой, чтобы рассказывать эту историю. Рей сглотнула, когда поток ее мыслей вновь вернулся к его карим глазам.

Она заставила себя прекратить думать о его мягких губах, и сосредоточилась на задаче, ради которой она осталась здесь. Офис был пуст, и ничто не мешало ей получить немного информации. Даже R2 в режиме низкого энергопотребления пристроился где-то в другом конце департамента.

После происшествия Рей заметила, что в молнии ее куртки застрял волос незнакомца. Это было невероятной удачей! Если у него нет имени, то наверняка минимальная идентификационная информация быть должна. 

В тишине пустого офиса она включила лампу рядом с вычислительным блоком. Лучи тут же осветили ее лицо, отбрасывая тени вокруг. Она аккуратно взяла волос, как будто он был редчайшим артефактом. Учитывая обстоятельства, он по сути им и был. Она осмотрела его – такой же черный, как и его волосы.

Она положила волос на выдвижную панель, которая тут же ушла в основной блок. Рей открыла программу, выбрав задачи молекулярного анализа и анализа ДНК. Запустив процесс обработки, она прикусила губу, ожидая результата.

На экране появился подсвеченный красным текст.

Идентификация ДНК.

НЕВОЗМОЖНО ПРОВЕСТИ ИДЕНТИФИКАЦИЮ.  
Записей НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ.  
Субъект ПРИЗНАН МЕРТВЫМ.

 

Ее сердце пропустило удар и она шумно втянула воздух.  
Признан мертвым?! Какого черта?..

Она откинулась на спинку кресла, свесив руки по бокам.

Не может быть… Он что-то вроде призрака?

«Однозначно, он себя таковым не ощущает», - тут же ответил ей ее мозг.

Тихо ругаясь, она стала что-то быстро печатать на клавиатуре. Можно ли получить данные о личности предположительно умершего человека? Однозначно.  
Пока она ждала результатов запроса, удары сердца все сильнее отдавались в горле. Руки похолодели.

АКТУАЛЬНЫХ СОВПАДЕНИЙ НЕ НАЙДЕНО.  
Сущность удалена из базы данных.

Глаза Рей расширились. Удалена из базы данных? Как это вообще возможно? Кто мог стереть данные из Главного Городского Хранилища?

Она снова откинулась на спинку стула, закрыв лицо ладонью. Она попыталась сосредоточиться, найти объяснения всему, но ничего не выходило. Сердце отстукивало свой бешеный ритм, к горлу подкатывал ком.  
Верховный лидер. И этот загадочный андроид. Reflectio вирус. Реакция, когда он увидел ее лицо. Он, вломившийся в ее ванную неделю назад. Он, появившийся из ниоткуда сегодня. А теперь это?

Она зашипела от раздражения. Ответы ускользали, как вода сквозь пальцы. Она чувствовала, что еще чуть-чуть и она поймет что-то важное, что-то очень значительное. И опасное.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, положив голову на край кресла и потерла слипающиеся глаза.

Во что я себя втянула?

Она громко зевнула и ее глаза слегка заслезились. Наклонив голову, она посмотрела на часы.  
2:00

Пора домой. Чертовски поздно.

Она собрала вещи в рюкзак, выключила свет и направилась к выходу. Покинув офис, она дала указания специальному дроиду активировать охранные системы и поднялась на лифте к уровню парковки.  
Ей придется ехать одной, так как она отправила С3 на техническое обслуживание, необходимое ему. Она заберет его только в выходные.

Через пять минут она уже неслась по городу в сторону дома. Огромные черные небоскребы возвышались со всех сторон. Ночной Корусант с его мерцающими огнями и нескончаемыми потоками транспорта напоминал огромный аквариум с шныряющими туда-сюда разноцветными рыбками.  
Ее внимание привлек огромный билборд с рекламой нового прототипа виртуального помощника – Джой. Рей отметила излишнюю объективацию женского тела в дизайне Джой – без сомнения, эта версия станет бестселлером среди одиноких мужчин.

Виртуальные компании друзей, а? Вот это и есть путь человечества? Окружить себя не людьми, а машинами – иллюзией настоящего взаимодействия? – задумалась она.

Кстати о машинах… Ее мысли снова вернулись к незнакомцу. Подсвеченный красным текст на экране вычислительного центра буквально въелся в ее сознание.  
Признан мертвым. Как андроид может быть зарегистрирован как кто-то, кто признан мертвым? Она совершенно не понимала этого.  
Рей вдохнула, надув щеки на секунду. Она слишком устала, чтобы сегодня о чем-то думать.  
Почти автоматически она добралась до своего дома и совершенно бездумно припарковала машину рядом с лифтами. Выйдя из нее, заметила, что он не работает.  
Черт, придется идти к другому. Она уже мечтала о том как упадет в свою кровать, пока ждала прибытия второго лифта. Когда он, наконец, открыл перед ней двери, она устало ударила по кнопке верхнего этажа. Прижавшись к стене, ее взгляд вдруг упал на дисплеи, получающие видео с камер на каждом этаже. Они не работали.

Рей нахмурилась.  
Это странно. Сначала лифт, теперь камеры. Что за...?  
Наконец, лифт поднялся до верхнего этажа. Она выглянула в коридор прежде, чем вышла. Просто так, чтобы проверить. Коридор был пуст. Снова расслабившись и зевая, она подошла к двери своей квартиры и попыталась разблокировать ее сканированием сетчатки.  
Не произошло ничего. Что? Система не реагировала, и Рей пришлось воспользоваться универсальным механическим ключом. Не самый безопасный способ, но ничего не поделаешь, раз системы дали сбой.

Дверь с щелчком открылась, и Рей с облегчением вздохнула. Но инстинкты говорили, что расслабляться рано. Она медленно вытащила бластер.  
Проскользнув в дом, она бесшумно закрыла дверь, но свет включать не стала.  
Прокравшись внутрь, она несколько раз окинула комнату взглядом, но все казалось таким, каким и должно быть. Тишину нарушал только звук пролетавших потоков транспорта снаружи. Вероятно, это все паранойя, а вот автоматизированные системы дома надо бы проверить.

Она опустила бластер и спокойно вошла в спальню, собираясь бросить рюкзак на кровать.

\- Не шевелись. Брось оружие, - сказал глубокий голос за ее спиной.

Рей вздрогнула всем телом и выронила бластер, вскрикнув от неожиданности. Она услышала, как закрылась дверь ее спальни и включился свет и рискнула оглянуться назад. Перед ней неподвижно стоял ее незнакомец.

В ее лицо смотрело дуло бластера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии автора:
> 
>  
> 
> Думаю, будет честным предупредить моих новых читателей, что официальная кликуха автора Мисс-обрубающая-главы-на-самом-интересном-месте (ну, в оригинале там Cliffhangerho’, так что выберете, как больше нравится) …и сейчас вы даже знаете, почему! Лол Я их обожаю! И вы можете прихлопнуть меня по заднице за это в комментах, я это просто обожаю!
> 
> Итак, что же K-yl0 сделает? Выстрелит ли он? И как будет развиваться конфликт между его собственными чувствами и преданностью Сноуку?  
> Хочу услышать все, что вы думаете!
> 
> <3 Если вам нравится Дистопия, кудосы – бриллианты, а комменты – жидкое золото!! <3  
> И вы всегда можете поболтать со мной на Тамблере. Я это обожаю и совершенно не кусаюсь ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Комментарии переводчика:
> 
>  
> 
> Радуюсь вашим лайкам, как своим покоренным склонам, комментарии чудесны! Оставляйте еще, давайте обсуждать, делиться ссылками на перевод и оригинал с другими, и вообще устраивать движ!  
> Кстати, мы с Cosmogonik’ой списались и решили разместить перевод еще и на АО3, так что, кому не лень, оставьте там кудосы-комменты? ^^  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284157?view_full_work=true


End file.
